Ego Homini Vulpus Sum
by CelibateHero
Summary: Empress Sāra has been killed, and Naruto is wrongfully accused. Now out of prison, he has to deal with a pervert fox, a celestial being who's his stalker and creepy cannibal rats, all the while trying to stop the oppressive govern of the Lord Regent Danzō Shimura and avenge his dead lover. Naruto/Yugito.
1. Dishonored

**So, Dishonored world with all characters and some locations replaced with names from Naruto. The locations's appearences will be the same though. Plot may be a bit altered but will mostly follow the game. Naruto is 27 right now, and other characters's ages will be revealed as they appear.**

**Notes/Warnings: **May have a hint of crack sometimes.  
Will follow the Dishonored game, with some original parts.

Even if this story is in the Dishonored-verse, I'm trying to make it as lighthearted as I can. If you want angsty, depressing moments go read another story.  
May have one angsty/depressing moment though... we are in the Dishonored-verse after all.

And finally, pairing will be Naruto x Yugito and MAYBE Mei. I'm still wondering if I should replace Callista with Mei.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Dishonored. :c

**XxX ? - 8th day of the Month of Nets, XX35**

Order shall prevail.

Was what Naruto saw written in the sign above him when he woke up.

Trying to move his hands was useless, since them and his feet were bound in the torture chair he was sitting. Standing in front of him was an old grey-haired man, with a beard, glasses and a frowning face, wearing a red coat with a belt and a pistol somehow hostered diagonally on his chest. In the back of the room he could see a black haired mean wearing a intricate black coat and pants over a red shirt, with bandages over one of his eyes.

"This is your last chance, Naruto. Sign the confession to be given the rights to have your spirit at ease." After saying that, the man turned to his left and nodded, and Naruto saw the other occupant of the room: a white-haired man in simple brown garbs covered with belts and pouches, with a heated metal stick on his hand... that was obviously the torturer. Who, after seeing the red-wearing man's nod, burned Naruto with his tool, making the blonde try and then fail to hold his screams at the pain.

After a few moments, the torturer stopped and the black haired man he saw earlier moved to stand next to the grey-haired man.

"That's enough for now." He said. "Get out! Give the man some time to think." He then moved his gaze to Naruto.

"Naruto, the Empress is dead and her daughter Saya is hidden away... and no one will ever know the truth."

The other man then went nearer Naruto. "Yes, unlucky you. Tomorrow, you'll be executed, but it's for a good cause. This country needs strong leadership now, someone to guide the weak."

The black-haired man then began to speak again. "There is nothing personal in this... even though you almost sank our plans. But it turned out well... you were just in the wrong place, at the right time. And someone has to take the fall... goodbye, Naruto."

Naruto then fell unconscious, and the last thing he saw was the guards taking him back to his cell.

**XxX Dunwall Prison – 9th day of the Month of Nets, XX35**

Naruto woke up in a prison cell.

Getting up from his small cot, he remembered today was the day of his execution.

His appearance was scraggly because of his stay in prison, but he still would be considered handsome by most people that saw him. Naruto had an angular face, with bangs of his spiky blond hair almost reaching his eyes. Judging from the reaction of the other prisoners, he realized that blonde hair was actually pretty rare in whatever place they were. He was wearing the only clothes he had, which consisted of black leather boots, black pants, a black leather vest with a brown inferior part, and finally a black overcoat with a hood, which was held by a black utility belt. All in all his outfit was perfect for hiding in and blending with the darkness... which he couldn't really do in his cell.

The blonde didn't remember anything besides his name, his only memory his meeting with the black haired man the day before.

Listening to the guards had lead to him discovering he was some kind of famous bodyguard. That was all he could get besides the death of the Empress and kidnapping of her daughter. His internal musings were interrupted by the familiar voice of the guard that kept watch on his cell.

"Hey, Naruto. Here's your food. There's also a note about someone who claims to be your friend."

Muttering a small thank you, the amnesiac stood up and went to pick up his plate. While munching on his bread, he decided to read the note that was next to it.

_'Naruto,_

_Who we are is irrelevant right now. Know that we have faith in you._

_You'll find the key to your cell under your bread. Head to the interrogation room, take the explosive there, and plant it on the prison's outer door. When the bomb goes off, run and make for the sewers by the river. You'll find some useful gear there. _

_One of the prison guards will leave a weapon just outside your cell._

_And good luck. We need you alive and well for what's to come.'_

There were no signatures, nothing. Well, the key was there so this person probably really wanted to help him. Even though he was confused about why this friend considered him so important, Naruto wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, so he silently opened his cell door and pocketed the key, crouching and then stalking to the table where a simple sword was located.

The blonde picked up the metal sword, and swinged it around a bit. _'Feels like I've already used one of these... probably when I was a bodyguard.'_

Shrugging, Naruto moved forward and instantly dropped to the floor when he heard what surely was guard's voices.

"Can you believe that Naruto guy killed the Empress? And everyone thought they were lovers."

"Probably not. Can you imagine what the people would think, a noble in a relationship with her bodyguard?Blasphemous."

"They probably had a secret relationship... that's kind of hot."

_'Empress?' _He winced as he remembered a beautiful redhead smiling at him. _'… Sāra? D-Did I really kill her?' _Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts. _'Not the time. Need to get out of here first.' _

Seeing as one of the guards was walking away, the blonde put the one that was with his back to him in a chokehold, and after knocking him out, dragged his body away. Just in time for the other guard to begin looking out of the window. He repeated the process with this one, turning around to search for his next and last prey for the moment only to see said man pull out his sword. Before he could scream anything to his companions, instincts took over Naruto and in an impressive burst of speed, he appeared in front of the soldier with his sword already buried in his chest.

_'Wow.' _Pulling his sword out of the man and cleaning it on the now deceased man's clothes, Naruto began climbing the machines in search for another door. _'Didn't think I could be so fast. Gathering all I know until now, I was Sāra's bodyguard, who was the Empress and my suspected lover. I can barely remember her.'_

When he finished climbing, he was in front of a weapon rack with what seemed like pistols in it. Grabbing one, he suddenly remembered they were standard City Watch pistols. _'I'm not much of long range person, but beggars can't be choosers.'_

Holding the pistol with his left hand and the sword in a reverse grip with his right one, Naruto looked through the keyhole of the door in front of him. The only clear thing was the guard leaning on the bars in front of a courtyard full of more cells. _'Perfect.'_

In a swift motion the ex-bodyguard opened the door and choked the unsuspecting guard. _'Don't these guys ever look behind them or something?' _

_'Actually, I shouldn't be complaning since it only makes it easier for me.' _Thanking whatever celestial being that was watching him right now, Naruto pickpocketed the dead body for the key that opened the entrance to the walkway over the courtyard.

Walking silently through the walkway, Naruto was glad to see a empty room and the entrance to what he recognized as the place that Danzo man interrogated him so many times. Walking through it as fast as he could (his victims's bodies were still out there, so he could be found at anytime and that **was not** something he wanted to happen), he found another room which contained a safe. _'… it's open? I wonder if I really am being helped by a celestial being.'_

Carefully grabbing the explosive, he put it in one of the small pouches in his utility belt. He'd probably accidentally explode the damn thing if he held it for more than a minute. Naruto stalked out of the interrogation room just in time to see another guard opening the door and entering the courtyard, rapidly starting a conversation with his companion that was already stationed in there.

_'I can't really get rid of them if they are so close and keep talking... I should probably just sneak past them.' _And so he did, rather easily actually. Why did these guards speak so much while in the job? _'It's probably really boring to stay put in one place, I actually feel a bit of pity for them...'_

He stopped his internal musings when he reached the door for what he assumed was the prison control room. Opening it and sneaking to the darkest corner, he took a moment to asses the situation. _'So there is only one more room for the outer wall, where I'll activate the bomb. I can probably sneak past these guys somehow...'_

Looking around, he found what he wanted: some pipes running across the walls that he could easily climb to. Since the nearest guard was looking away, Naruto stalked as fast as he could to the assortment of boxes next to his objective, the pipes. He climbed them, and soon enough he was seeing the control room and the next room, with the outer all. From his vantage point, he jumped from the pipes and killed an unsuspecting guard, and then put the other in the room in a chokehold, making him pass out.

_'Hopefully this'll go well...' _Arming the bomb and taking cover, our hero prayed to whatever god was out there that he wouldn't get killed by shrapnel. _'That would be a horrible way to die... I don't think there is a good way to die tho-'_

His internal musings were interrupted by the explosion of the bomb and the blaring sound of the prison alarms activating. _'OH SHIT!'_

He ran as fast as he could, evading the pistol shots from the guard army behind him and jumping into the water.

**XxX Dunwall Sewers **

After a bit of swimming, Naruto had succesfully found the entrance to the sewers, and was now in said place, assessing the situation. _'Well, they probably won't find me here. I guess I can slow down now.'_

Shaking his coat to hopefully get it drier, the ex-bodyguard proceeded to try and open the gate in front of him. It was locked, so Naruto put his coat on and proceeded to look around in search of another route. He found some boxes with a note glued on the first one.

_'Naruto, if you're reading this, it means our plan worked and you've broken free from the Prison. One of our contacts has hidden weapons for you somewhere deeper in the sewers. Grab the gear and find Kakashi where these tunnels dump into the river. He'll bring you to us._

_A Friend Who Will Meet You Soon' _

_'Kakashi? Wonder where I have heard that name. Seems familiar.' _Shrugging, Naruto climbed the boxes and began his crawling in search of an exit. His peaceful crawling was interrupted by sounds suspiciously similar to... rats? Looking down, he saw the source of said sound: dozens of rats all swarming under him, and suddenly he was glad the gate was closed. _'Can't get me now, can you? Suckers.'_

Mentally snickering, Naruto saw a door under him, which opened to reveal two guards which were promptly attacked by the rat swarm. _'Holy shit.'_

Creating a note in his mind to search if there was a word to indicated phobia of rats, the blonde jumped off his crawling space to see a corridor. Walking through it, he found himself with one bridge of distance from another rat swarm, so he instantly dived into the water to avoid them.

Naruto began swimming through the sewer outlet. Looking back to see if he was somehow being followed, all he saw was a dead couple all curled up together. _'That's nice.'_

The blonde was soon enough out of the water. Looking around for any rats (the last thing he wanted to happen was to suffer a rat ambush, if these existed), he declared the place safe and began moving forward, only to find another crank wheel, this one with a corpse leaning on it. _'That's not nice.' _

Lifting away the body, Naruto turned the crank wheel and a passage to a cistern opened. As soon as that happened two bodies fell from the... ceilling? He got creeped out until he heard what seemed like two City Watch guards talking. _'Oh, so there's a hole there. If there were really bodies glued on the ceilling I would be peeing myself right now.'_

Looking around, he saw the gate he'd need to pass in order to get out of the sewers, but it seemed like it was one of those that were operated by crank wheels... and said wheel was with rats crawling next to it. _'I can use the bodies as a decoy then. Running torwards that platform will be hard with all these rats though.' _

Naruto ran as fast as he could and climbed to the platform with the corpses, trying not to think about the rats behind him. He then grabbed the corpses and threw them on the ground, making sure for them to be far from the crank wheel, which our hero soon found himself turning.

_'Fucking finally!' _was what Naruto thought when the gate fully opened, and he ran inside the corridor after the gate, jumping over some debris that would probably stop the rats. That lead him to a part of the sewers with a small stream of water. _'Probably not clean though, I'm in the freaking sewers.'_

Following the stream and finding a fireplace with food over it, the wanted man was tempted to eat it... until he remembered that it was probably just cooked dead rats. _'I'll pass.'_

Grasping the chain next to the now burning food, he climbed it, absently noting the skulls and messages that consisted of "no one will keep us from death" and "you cannot kill the rat plague". Reaching the end of the chain, he jumped to the platform in front of him, seeing another stream and some stairs and walkways.

As soon as he walked to the beginning of the first starway, he saw what seemed like a tripwire on the floor. _'So there's a trap here? Why in the sewers?' _

Shrugging, he jumped over it and continued moving forward, reaching a corner with two corpses, a box and a note. Picking it up, he began to read it.

_'Greetings, Naruto. Or should I say, Lord Protector, as you were known before that title was wrongfully taken from you. _

_We are servants of the Empire and of the true Empress, a group of loyalists who want very much to meet you. Take these weapons, crafted for you of the finest materials in the Nations, and meet with our man, Kakashi, near where these tunnels spill into the Wrenhaven River._

_All haste and luck. We share a common purpose.' _

_'Huh. Interesting.' _Crumbling the note and putting it in his pocket, Naruto opened the box. Inside were a crossbow, a key and... the handle of a sword? Holstering his pistol, he picked the crossbow with his left hand and examined it. _'Stealthier than a pistol, I should probably use this.' _

Then he picked the sword handle with his right hand, wondering why it felt so familiar. Moving it around, he felt less surprised than he should when a sword popped out of the handle. It felt like he had seen it before. Twirling it around a bit, he put the crossbow in another holster in his utility belt and decided to only have the sword in his hand until he found more enemies.

After looting the corpses for some coins (he felt kind of guilty first but then realized that they're dead, so they probably don't care), Naruto tested the key he found in the box on the door of the next part of the sewers, which succesfully opened.

_'Another tripwire? Too tall to jump though. Oh well.' _Lying down on the floor (and trying not to vomit because of the filth in the floor), Naruto crawled past the tripwire, where he found a locked safe with another note next to it and a pair of wooden planks that served as a bridge over the sewer water. Looking at the safe, Naruto thought about it. _'Don't really want to open it... Probably should get out of here already.'_

Walking through the wooden bridge and cringing every time the material creaked, the blonde decided not do disarm the trap launcher in case anyone tried to follow him, and proceeded to climb the boxes leading to a "room" with a hatch that lead to another one apparently filled with guards, if the conversation happening down there was anything.

"I can watch this part, sir."

"D'you know who we're hunting here? You can't take him out alone!"

"But what if nobody from the squad is around?"

"Then try to make a lot noise when you die. Knock something over if you can."

"Bastard."

The man who Naruto assumed was the captain of the other guard's squad then got out of his line of sight through the hatch, so the blonde jumped in it, landing as silently as he could in the rocks below, and then jumping from said rock and putting his sword through the guard's head while he fell. That actually made a bit of noise, so Naruto hid the body as fast as he could before diving in the water stream in front of him, managing to avoid the guard captain that appeared soon after.

**XxX**

After he had swam under various bridges and finally reached a place where the guards couldn't see him, Naruto got out of the water and continued moving forward, until he heard a loud sound of a train moving and looked up to see said vehicle rapidly passing over him. Ignoring it, the blonde continued moving forward, absently noting the announcement of his escape through speakers from the ground above.

After some minutes he finally saw light at the end of the tunnel... literally. Running to it, Naruto put his arm over his eyes to protect them from the sudden sunlight.

"Naruto, over here!"

Looking around, he saw who had called him. A man with gravity-defiying silver hair, with a black eyepatch over his left eye. His attire consisted of a silver scarf that covered his mouth and nose, a simple brown jacket over a black vest and white undershirt, simple brown pants and finally black leather boots with white details.

He winced at the influx of memories coming from looking at the man.

( _Flashback – Isle of Uzushio - 15th day of the Month of Harvest, XX17 ) _

"_Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!" An excited, 9-year-old Naruto practically screamed while he jumped up and down, looking at a 19-year-old Kakashi, looking the same as he did now, who looked at him with an eye smile. The two were currently standing in the island's pier._

_"Naruto, today is the day you'll meet the future Empress."_

_"Why do I have to meet her? How does she look like? Is she a nice girl? How old is she?"_

_"Why do you always forget this, Naruto? All the men and women in your family line were once Lords and Ladies Protectors, and you're the next one in line, to protect the next Empress in line, __Sāra Rouran. Yes, she is a nice girl, she's your age and you'll see how she looks like right about... now."_

_Out from a corner in the pier came a man with a formal outfit who instantly went to talk with Kakashi when he saw him, leaving a girl Naruto's age with fair skin, violet eyes and long red hair, using a simple pink kimono in front of the blonde boy... who was with a red face and gaping at the girl._

_"Hello, are you Naruto-kun?" The girl Naruto assumed was the future Empress said with a kind expression of her face, not showing any signs of anger or embarassment at Naruto's gaping._

_Trying to recover himself in the situation, the boy tried to remember the manners lessons Kakashi-sensei had taught him, even if he never was very tidy or formal at all. "U-Uh, yes, my name is Naruto. Are y-you Sāra-sama?"_

_The girl seemed to frown at the suffix. "Sāra-sama? No no no, you can call me Sāra-chan. No need to show me such respect, Naruto-kun. You are my Lord Protector after all."_

_"I-If you say so, Sāra-sa... I mean, Sāra-chan!" Naruto responded, even if he was blushing horribly at the "my"._

_That brought a smile to Sāra's face, and the future Empress then continued her introductions with her future Lord Protector. Not very far away, the butler and Kakashi looked at the scene in silence. Until the former broke it._

_"The future Lord Protector does know he can't have a relationship with the Empress, right Kakashi-san?"_

_"Mou... don't worry so much. They are just kids, I doubt anything will happen." Kakashi responded, even though he had a smirk under his scarf and already had a hunch on what would happen in the future between the two._

_(Flashback end)_

"Kakashi...-sensei?"

"So you do remember me, after all. Our informants in the prison said you had forgotten everything besides your name."

"I did, actually. I'm remembering things as I go." Naruto paused, walking to stand in front of the older man. "So, what are you doing here? Are you who took me out of prison?"

"...well, you can say so. I work for some good people who want to meet you. They're just down the river from here, so hop on the boat and let's go. I'll tell you about everything that's happening so you don't get confused with the higher-ups. "

"If you say so."

Kakashi then entered the boat, sitting in one of the laterals next to the lever which moved the water vehicle, with Naruto in front of him. A peaceful silence appeared between the two while the boat started moving, before the gray haired man interrupted it.

"So, what can you remember?"

Naruto pursed his lips. "Well... I can only remember meeting Sāra. The other things I know were discovered by listening to the guards talking, like me being Lord Protector and everybody thinking I killed Sāra and am the father of her daughter. I also know about the kidnapping of... Saya, was it?"

Kakashi eye smiled when he thought of the blonde's first meeting with the now deceased empress. "I knew you were in love with her the moment you looked at her with that red face of yours. Those were good times... I am really getting old."

His eye smile then disappeared and he looked at Naruto. "I'll start clarifying what you know and then I'll tell you everything from the start of the lore to the recent happenings. Yes, you were Lord Protector, and no, you did not kill Sāra... there's no proof that you killed her or not, but I know you didn't. And if you are the father of her daughter? Nobody knows, and it's actually one of the biggest misteries in the Isles."

Naruto silently processed the information, and waited for Kakashi to continue. "Now... about the lore. Legends say Dunwall was once home to an ancient civilization like the rest of the Pandyssian Continent, that worshipped the Outsider and were the first to inscribe whale bones with his mark. For that, it is said they had mysterious abilities that could control the elements, which they called 'jutsus'. The only proof that these things are really true is the remains of the ancient cities under the few populated parts of the Continent." Kakashi paused before continuing.

"Worshipping of the Outsider happens by many people until this day, all hoping to be blessed with the abilities to do 'jutsus'. No one has ever been documented to be in possession of these powers since the destruction of the ancient cities, and now worshipping of the Outsider is considered heresy by the Overseers." Kakashi moved his gaze from Naruto to the horizon.

"Now, to present times. Lady Empress Sāra Rouran was loved by the people with her peaceful way of managing the Isles, until the Rat Plague entered Dunwall. Nobody knows where exactly it came from except that it came from another populated part of the Pandyssian Continent. It began exterminating the people, and soon enough half of the population was dead. The Empress was distraught when the Harbor was closed because of the plague, news she discovered through you, sometime before she was found dead, with you unconscious and close to her."

Naruto stopped the tears from falling. "Who's managing the empire now, then?"

"The Lord Regent...Danzō Shimura."

"... by the way you said that name, I suppose he's not a very good person."

Kakashi snorted. "Perceptive as always, Naruto. Yes, his reign is corrupt and oppressive, and we of the Loyalist Conspiracy are planning to overthrow him and put Saya, Sāra's daughter, in the trone... but she was kidnapped, as you know."

"I see..." Naruto responded, even though he was actually very worried on the inside.

"You'll know more about us soon enough." Naruto hadn't noticed, but they were already far from the start of their journey, now getting closer to another part of the island that seemed more industrial. Kakashi pointed to it. "This is the Hound Pits Pub. Closed for business after the district was marked off as dead because of the plague. We're right under the Lord Regent's nose and he doesn't know a thing."

Naruto took a moment to look at the tall, broken tower next to the building Kakashi identified as the Pub. If it was fixed, it'd probably be a beautiful addition to the district... if it was somehow populated again. His internal musings were interrupted by his gray-haired companion. "Of course if anyone finds out what we're up to, the Watch will break in with swords drawn. And now that you've escaped, the Lord Regent will be tearing the city apart."

Finally reaching land, Kakashi began parking the boat. "I'll take you to meet Admiral Uchiha. He was once my student, like you. A man to be reckoned with. If anyone can find Lady Saya, besides you of course, it's him."

Kakashi then got out of the boat and began walking to the Pub, with Naruto following closely, still dazed and trying to digest the information he had been given... not knowing how the following events would change the journey to the end of the Lord Regent's empire.

**XxX**

**AN:**Yeah, that's something only me and the Dishonored players know. ;3

Sorry if the chapter isn't good, this is my first story so I'm not used to writing.

The reader who guesses who's replacing Admiral Havelock in this story gets a cookie. There's a hint already.

The title is supposed to mean "I am a fox to (my fellow) man"(credits to Mi'Kael No Fuzei who corrected the original title), an adaptation of "Homo hominis lupus est" which according to the Dishonored official databook (?) is Daud's motto.

**Next Chapter**: Naruto meets the other Loyalists and... something something that I still haven't written.


	2. Meetings

**AN: **Just to clarify, Naruto remembered all the classes with Kakashi when he saw him, I just decided to kill two bird with one stone by writing a flashback with Sāra in it. c:

So that's why every chapter will start with a flashback or something about Dishonored's lore since in my opinion it's one of the best universes created and unless you read all the books you find in the game you miss a lot of info.

**XxX **_Isle of Uzushio - 3__rd __day of the Month of Earth, X814_

_A 6 year old Naruto sat at a table in the kitchen of the grey haired man's house._

_"Who are you? Why did you bring me here?! I was just finishing one of my best pranks, 'ttebayo!"_

_The silver haired man sitting in front of him looked at him. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, and I'm your tutor from now on. Nice to meet you."_

_Naruto returned the man's gaze with his bright blue eyes and a pouting face. "Tutor? So you're going to teach me something? And why me?"_

_Kakashi sighed. It seemed this boy didn't know anything about his heritage. So he took a scroll out of his pocket, and opened it on the table in front of them. "Do you know who this man is?" He said, pointing to a picture on the bottom of the scroll of a grininng blonde man._

_"That's Minato Namikaze, the last Lord Protector! He protected the Empress against the bad guys and was the best swordsman in the whole Empire!" Naruto practically screamed with a glint in his eyes. "I want to be just like him when I grow up!"_

_Kakashi smiled under his scarf. "Well... I am here to help you with that. Naruto, this man is your father, and you're destined to be the next Lord Protector. The Hatake family has been the Uzumaki's tutors since the first Lord Protector, Arashi Uzumaki."_

_Naruto didn't know what to feel. Should he cry that he finally knew who one of his parents were, should he be happy he was the son of a legend or should he be worried that he was destined to be the Lord Protector? So the young boy decided to hold his emotions for a later time, after asking his questions._

_"B-But if he's my father, why am I an orphan? And why isn't his name Uzumaki?"_

_Kakashi's smile disappeared and Naruto could see a frown appear on his face. "Your father was assassinated together with the emperor before your birth. I'll tell you more about him during your training." He then paused._

_"And now for your other question, every Lord Protector has to adopt a new surname, Naruto-kun. Said surname is chosen by the Lord's tutor in the end of the Uzumaki's training. Washi Hatake chose the surname of Arashi Uzumaki to be Kazama, as did my father Sakumo who chose your father's surname to be Namikaze. One day I'll choose yours too, but only if I consider you ready to be the next Lord Protector. Any more questions?"_

_Naruto didn't say anything, his eyes brimming with tears. Kakashi was then surprised when a yellow blur hit him and he heard Naruto crying in his chest. Not knowing what to do first, the older man just stood there with arms awkwardly at his sides, before something came over him and he comfortingly hugged the younger boy._

**XxX The Hound Pits - 9****th ****day of the Month of Nets, X835**

Kakashi went up the stairs, with Naruto in tow. Reaching an intricate metal door, he stood beside it.

"Go on in, the admiral will probably be the only person in there at the moment, you won't miss him. I'll talk to you later." Then he went back to his boat as Naruto opened the door and entered the Pub.

It was different than he imagined, and a lot cleaner than he expected. The room had many duos of red leather seats with tables between them, besides the bar itself. He stopped looking around the place when he saw the man he assumed was the Admiral talking with a white haired man.

The Admiral was a man of Naruto's age with fair skin, onyx eyes and black chin-length hair, with bangs on the sides of his face and being very spiky in the back. He wore the uniform of someone in the Gristol navy, which were dark blue pants and boots, with a lighter blue undershirt and a dark blue open overcoat over it, both clothes littered with gold trimmings and details. Besides that he also wore a belt on his abdomen, with a rapier hanging on it and a pistol holstered diagonally over his chest. He felt kind of familiar, like Naruto had already seen him before.

The man he was talking to was a fair-skinned man with straight white hair and purple eyes, which together with his pointed teeth made a freaky sight. His attire was a blue coat and pants over a black vest and white shirt with a high collar, and finally black boots. He was currently the one speaking.

"Even after 6 months in the Coldridge Prison, he slipped out..."

The white-haired man's sentence was interrupted by the other man noticing Naruto approached.

"We can continue this later, Lord Hōzuki. The man of the hour has arrived. Naruto, I'm Admiral Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha to be exact." Sasuke bowed, and continued talking while Naruto returned the gesture. "A true servant of the empire, like you. Until the Lord Regent purged all of us who wouldn't recognize his claim on the throne."

Then it was the white-haired man that bowed. "And I'm Lord Suigetsu Hōzuki. I represent the nobility in our little group." Naruto caught the smug smirk on the man's face, but it vanished as quickly as it appeared. "But we are all equals here in the Hound Pits Pub."

Naruto was going to introduce himself, but Sasuke interrupted him, with a beer already in hand. "This is a momentous occasion, Naruto. We've been building this group of loyalists aiming to end the Lord Regent's tiranny and restoring the throne."

The black-haired man began to chug down his drink while Suigetsu continued. "At the rist of execution we're commited to find young Lady Saya and seeing her crowned as empress."

Sasuke then stopped drinking and continued._ 'Why can't one of these guys just say the whole thing, damn it?' _"We've got big plans. But we can't do any of them without you. We need your skills, your ability in the fight. And in helping us, we're going to help you destroy the man that murdered the Empress."

While Sasuke went back to drinking, Suigetsu finished the talk. "Sorry, you must be exhausted. We can discuss this further after you've recovered. But before you retire, you should introduce yourself to Shikamaru. He's lazy at times, but his creative mind buys him that right."

The white-haired man bowed and entered a door going to who-knows-where, while Sasuke sat on one of the seats near the bar and began smoking. "Yes, he's a bit challenging, but he'll be crafting all the gear you'll need. Go talk to him, and then get some sleep. We can talk more after you rest."

"... if you say so, Admiral. I'll see you later then." Sasuke nodded at Naruto, so he took liberty to leave and go search for the inventor.

**XxX**

Getting out of the pub and closing the door behind him, Naruto looked around. Sasuke had told him to find Shikamaru but he had no idea where the guy was and who he is... until he heard the sound of a garage door opening.

"Gah... so troublesome... I wish I could just nap all day, but no, 'you shoudn't waste your intellect Shika, you have to work for the Loyalists'... troublesome women."

The voice was coming from the small building, probably with only two floors, in front of the pub. Peeking from the corner of the entrance, Naruto saw a man probably only one year older than him, with black hair in a spiky ponytail that resembled a pineaple and a frowning face sitting in a chair next to a complicated machine. He wore a simple green jacket over a green dress shirt and brown pants with dress shoes.

When Naruto passed through the entrace warily, the black-haired man opened his eyes and looked at him. His eyes widened a bit before turning back to normal as he stood up, going to the complicated machine in the middle of the room. While pushing the level in said machine, the man began speaking.

"So you're the famous Naruto? My name is Shikamaru Nara, and I'll be making your gear."

Naruto chuckled. "From what I heard before I entered this place, you don't seem to like the prospect of making my gear... or anything, at all."

"Well, you got me." Shikamaru said, looking at Naruto with a lazy smile. The smile disappeared the moment a hatch opened in the machine he was operating, and an empty container fell from it. "Fuck... the tank is empty. You've just arrived and troublesome things are already happening." The inventor said, looking at Naruto. "Hey, can you go upstairs to get a new tank? I'd go, but it'd be too troublesome."

Naruto nodded, grabbed the tank and went up the stairs of Shikamaru's workshop, reaching what he assumed was the man's office. Putting the empty tank down on the floor, the blonde began reading some of the papers on his table out of curiosity. All of them were about whale oil, but the only one important was how to operate the refilling station, which was basically a tube on one of the office's walls. In the end of the tube was a full whale oil tank, next to a lever.

Grabbing the full tank and putting it down, Naruto put the empty tank in the refilling spot and left it there. Now with full tank, he want back downstairs, where he put the tank in the machine which promptly began to work again.

"Thanks, Naruto." Pulling the lever down a few times and inspecting the item he was making, Shikamaru grabbed it, showing it to Naruto. "See? It's the assassin's mask. You're a wanted man, so everyone in the city knows your face. This mask will be a terror to them. If you can hold still, the fit must be precise..."

The man them promptly put the mask, which was red on the inside, on Naruto's face, and the blonde looked around to see if anything had changed. Shikamaru then decided to help him.

"There's a button somewhere on the left side of the mask which will let you zoom in on things. I can probably upgrade it if you want to... and if you have the money for materials and such."

Naruto nodded, patting the left side of the mask until he found a button. Pressing it, he promptly saw the lens moving inside the mask and the zooming effect activate. Pressing the button again, the blonde's vision returned to normal.

"Now, you must be exhausted. I advise that you get some sleep. Your life will get even more difficult from now on. You should rest while you can."

Naruto nodded, and began his walk to the top floor of the pub building, where they had told him was his bedroom. While he walked, he took off his mask, and decided to take a look at it.

When Shikamaru said it would be the terror of Dunwall, he really was saying the truth. The mask resembled a skull, being black with a few gold details on the open space over his mouth and on the eyeholes. Letting it hang on his belt, Naruto began going up the stairs, only to overhear a conversation about him between two unknown people.

"Don't worry about it. The man probably won't be dangerous at all." A female voice asked.

"I-I don't know... don't the rumors say he killed the Empress?" A younger male one answered.

"Why would the Lord Protector kill the Empress, Chōjūrō? Don't believe everything you're told."

"I'm just wondering..."

Seeing as the conversation stopped there, Naruto decided to enter the corridor from where he heard the talking. The two seemed to notice him, as the blonde took a good look at them. The woman had green eyes and blonde hair arranged in four ponytails, with a flat cap resting on the top of her head. Besides the cap, she also wore a brown jacket over a purple button-down shirt, form-fitting jeans and brown boots.

The boy had spiky blue hair and black eyes, and seemed to be a teenager. He wore square, black-rimmed glasses, a brown sleeveless vest over a white shirt and brown slacks, with dress shoes.

While the two were examining Naruto and vice versa, a awkward silence occurred in the corridor, until the woman decided to speak.

"Well... speak of the devil. My name is Temari, and this is Chōjūrō. We are servants here in the pub. Do you need something?"

"Uh... everyone's telling me to rest but I don't really know where my room is, so..."

Chōjūrō caught on what he wanted, so he took his eyes off the floor and began to walk back to the stairway Naruto had been moments ago. "P-please follow me, Lord Protector! I'll take to your q-quarters."

While Temari walked away to her room, Naruto began following the teen up the stairs. "I'm not really the Lord Protector anymore, Chōjūrō. You can call me Naruto."

"I-if you say so, sir." By then the two had reached the top floor of the building. The shorter tenn opened the door, letting Naruto walk inside what he assumed was his chambers. The first room was empty and had no furniture in it besides a few paintings that had been taken down and were now leaning on the walls.

While the blonde looked around, Chōjūrō was moving on to the next room. Naruto followed after shooking himself out of his daze. They were now in a room with a few pillars and windows containing a matress,a table,one chair and a dresser. The room was a mostly dark save for the few lamps and the sunlight that shined through the windows. Some ads and posters were glued on the walls.

"This is your room." The teen said to Naruto. "Sorry if it's not much, but at least you can get some privacy here."

"It's great, actually. Better than the prison cell at least." The assassin responded, snorting.

Chōjūrō didn't seem to get the joke, because he looked blankly at Naruto before excusing himself out of the room with a small 'good night'. Shrugging, Naruto threw his coat and shirt on the chair before diving in the mattress and falling asleep.

_**XxX **__(Dream – Flashback – Dunwall Tower – 1__st __day of the Month of Harvests, X834)_

_Naruto got out of the boat that had just entered the Dunwall Tower complex, bowing to the City Watch captain that had taken him there._

_"Good to have you back, Naruto." Was what he heard from most of the guards watching the complex's entrance. Nodding to all of them with a smile, the blonde walked through the stone bridge, enjoying the calmness of the place... until he heard a familiar voice._

_"NARUTO, YOU'RE BACK!"_

_He was then tackled by a pink blur, revealed to be a small girl with light red, almost pink hair wearing a pink kimono. She bore a striking resemblance of her mother, even though her hair was lighter in color and her eyes were a familiar bright blue. Naruto grabbed her and spun her around, grinning at her laughing._

_Putting her down, he patted the girl's head. "Good to see you too, Saya. How have you been?"_

_Saya then began walking at Naruto's side, as he went up the stairs in order to reach the balcony __S__āra always stayed at. _

_"Well, I'm better now that you're back! Mother will be too." She said, giggling, before her expression morphed into a sad one. "I wish you didn't need to travel, Naruto."_

_"Like I always say to your mother, someone needs to do the manual work around here." Reaching the final stairs, Naruto saw the blue-haired Ao, a well-known City Watch officer and a friend of Naruto's. Nodding to him and receiving the same gesture back, he turned to the balcony, where __Sāra stood talking to the Royal Spymaster, Danzō Shimura._

_ Leaning on one of the pillars which held the balcony's ceilling, Naruto waited for the conversation to end._

_"They are sick people, not criminals!" Sāra said._

_"You've gone beyond that question, your Majesty. They're-"_

_"They are my citizens." Sāra interrupted. "We'll save them from the plague if we can. All of them. We will not speak of this again."_

_Danzō began walking out of the balcony, but not before stopping to talk to Naruto. "Naruto... you're two days early? I see. Full of surprises, as usual." Naruto didn't spare the man a look and began to walk closer to Sāra, who was being told by her daughter of his arrival._

_The three looked around, and seeing nobody close to them, the empress pecked Naruto on his lips. She then began whispering. "It's a fair wind that brings you to me, my love."_

_Naruto looked away with a blush. "You shouldn't say things like that... what if someone sees us?"_

_"I have the situation under control." Sāra said with a serene smile. "What news have you brought?"_

_Naruto took a letter out of his coat and handed it to his lover, who took it and instantly began to read it. "They're going to close the harbor..." The Empress turned to look at the city's landscape, dropping the letter. "Cowards. They want to see the plague turn the city to nothing."_

_Saya detected the sadness in her mother's voice. "Are you okay, mother? You seem sad."_

_"Don't worry darling, mother is fine now that your father is here." Sāra then gasped as she saw... something approaching them. "What's going on?"_

_While Naruto turned around, Saya pointed to another ceilling. "Look, at the rooftops!"_

_"Wait, Saya, come here!" The Empress said, hugging her daughter close to her as two men wearing black clothes and gas masks appeared on the balcony, with swords drawn. Naruto grabbed his own, flexing his wrist and making the sword fold itself from out of the handle, while taking his pistol out of the holster with his left hand._

_One of the assassins quickly approached, aiming a swing at Naruto's chest which the blonde blocked with his own sword, before jumping back and shooting at the other intruder. Before the shot could actually hit anything, the two assassins vanished. Saya then ran to hug her father, the man barely hearing her sobs._

_Sāra looked at Naruto. "Thank you, my love... if you hadn't been he-"_

_The assassin appeared again, aiming an open hand at Naruto, making him levitate. Naruto could only watch helplessly as a man with spiky black hair and an attire consisting of the assassins's clothes, but red, appeared next to Sāra and put a sword in her chest._

_The assassin that was levitating Naruto then grabbed Saya, who tried to call her father's name, and vanished together with the man with spiky black hair, leaving a distraught Naruto next to a near-death Sāra. Naruto, with tears streaming down his face, crawled to his lover's body and turned it, seeing her struggling to keep breathing. Caressing his face, Sāra began whispering her last words._

_"Naruto... find our daughter... protect her..." Lightly kissing him for the last time, her eyes began to close. "I will... always love you... Naruto..."_

_Before Naruto could release an anguished scream, he felt something blunt hit him in the back of his head, and fell unconscious._

_(Dream – Flashback end)_

**XxX ? - ? day of the Month of ? ?**

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around, feeling like he was being watched. Getting up from his bed, he put his shirt and coat on, wiping the tears on his face on his sleeves. _'At least I know the truth now. Though it only makes me more worried now that I know she is my daughter... I need a cup of water or something.'_

Moving towards the doorway, he was surprised to find a metal door in the previously empty frame. _'I thought the __door was only on the entrance of the first room?'_

Opening it, Naruto's eyes widened when he saw some of the floor's planks missing, and a huge hole on the wall. On the horizon there was nothing but emptiness, besides the few levitating pieces of terrain and flying... whales.

_'I'd laugh if I wasn't so fucking scared.' _Carefully stepping through the hole, he saw a stone stairway. Climbing up its steps, the blonde sneaked a peek at the empty void under him. That wasn't a very good idea, since it only made him more scared. After a few more steps he reached a plain stone terrain with some street lights around it. Before he could continue moving forward, something appeared on the in front of him that made him stumble back and fall on his bottom.

A levitating man with a few wisps of dark energy behind him, wearing a high-collared and long-sleeved brown shirt, light blue pants and black boots with gold details that reached his knees. He had short brown hair, and disturbing pupiless black eyes. He had a smirk on his face and crossed arms, and was currently looking at Naruto.

"Hello, Naruto. Your life has taken a turn, has it not?" Naruto stood up while the strange man talked. "The Empress is dead, and her precious daughter Saya is lost somewhere in the City. And you will play a pivotal role in the days to come. For th-"

His speech was interrupted by a enraged Naruto. "Do you know where my daughter is? Tell me!"

Pupiless black eyes glared at the blonde. "Don't interrupt me. Your questions will be answered later. Now, continuing what I was saying, for this I have chosen you and drawn you into the void. I am the Outsider, and this," The Outsider pointed to Naruto's left hand, which had a black nine appearing on it. "Is my mark."

Naruto observed the mark, ignoring the slight discomfort of the mark's imprinting on his hand, while the Outsider began to speak again. "There were once great forces in the world, magics to be exact, once called jutsus. These forces are now at your command."

"But... why a nine?"

The Outsider smirked. "Come find me, if you want the answer to your questions." He bowed and vanished, leaving wisps of black energy behind.

Naruto tried to run forward to search for him, but found himself in front of a void, with a structure exactly like what once was Sāra's balcony a few meters in front of him. _'Blink.' _He heard a voice saying in his head, which definitely wasn't his. _'The simplest of all the Outsider's abilities, the one which allows you to teleport short distances. Look at the place you want to go, draw on the power of your mark and you'll find yourself where you wanted to be.'_

Naruto frowned. _'Draw on the power of your mark?' _The blonde clenched his fist, trying to imagine himself going to the levitating stone a few meters in front of him.

Then it happened. It felt like he was floating, walking on air. Time had slowed down, if the whales moving slower were anything. But after a few moments, he was standing on the floating balcony, and everything was moving at its normal speed. The whole experience got him kind of dizzy, but soon enough he was standing in the Sāra's balcony replica... with her dead body in the exact same place she died. There was also a note on the floor. Picking it up, Naruto's crying worsened because of the words in it.

_'YOU CANNOT SAVE HER'_

Crumbling the note and throwing it in the void under him, Naruto wiped the tears on his face with his sleeve and did the same process as earlier, clenching his fist and imagining himself in one of the levitating stones in front of him.

After another blink, he was now in front of what seemed like a mansion wall, judging from the pattern in it and the expensive furniture. Standing in front of him was a frozen scene of a white-haired man that looked suspiciously similar to Suigetsu holding Saya by the wrist, a letter on her other hand. It was adressed to him.

_'Naruto,  
I am very sad. They say that you're dead like Mother, but I'm going to put this note in a bottle and throw it in a river because I do not believe them. Living here is very strange. I dot not like it, so please come for me.' _

Her face was frozen in a fearful expression, and there was a with dark blonde, almost brown hair standing next to the white-haired man and Naruto's daughter. Putting the letter in his pocket, Naruto continued blinking between the levitating pieces of terrain, reaching another one which displayed the man that he saw in the torture room. Now that he could get a look at him, the blonde remembered who he was: Danzō Shimura.

From what Naruto could see, the man was standing in front of a map of the Isles. Various miniatures buildings were currently over the map and some were in the air, courtesy of what apparently was an enraged throw, if Danzō's face was proof of anything.

Shrugging, Naruto continued moving forward, only to find himself looking at a disturbing scene: two men using mechanical suits with long spindle legs that made them stand at least 5 meters tall. The scene was frozen, depicting a shot of... something coming from the tall men and close to hitting a embracing couple that seemed to be trying to run. It was clear what had happened after the scene, but the blonde decided not think about it, preferring to just blink over the high ledge in front of him. _'I'm beginning to feel a bit winded. I guess I'm using too much of... whatever kind of energy Blink uses.' _

After descending a spiralling stairway, Naruto found himself in front of a giant metal doorframe. It was then that he saw familiar wisps of black energy appear, and soon enough the Outsider was levitating in front of him.

"The trials in the next days will be great, Naruto." The Outsider calmly spoke. "Seek the ancient runes bearing my mark in the lonely places of your world and at shrines raised at my name. There runes will grant you powers beyonde those of the other men."

"... and how exactly do you expect me to find these 'runes'?"

The other man sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if giving you my mark was a wrong choice... you're too headstrong. Doing things before thinking them over. **Interrupting** celestial beings that can kill you with only a thought." Extending his arm and opening his hand, a small fox appeared in it. It had red fur and nine tails that wished around. "This fox is called Kurama. It may be a bit annoying at a times, but the others's guides aren't really better."

Suddenly, 'Kurama' was in Naruto's hand, grumbling. It was actually a pretty cute sight, but there was something... dangerous about the fox in his hand, so he kept silent, turning to the Outsider. "I noticed something... Kurama has nine tails, and you marked my hand with that number. You also said something about the 'others'... what do you mean?"

"I thought you wouldn't catch on." Naruto pursed his lips angrily at the smirk in the Outsider's face. "Before I answer that, find the rune located here in the Void. Before you ask, Kurama will help you."

And then the godlike being, if not an outright god, vanished. Naruto just looked at the fox in his left hand, that was currently glaring at him.

"So..." Naruto started, a little awkwardly. "... nice to meet you?"

"No, not nice to meet you." Kurama grumbled. "Anyway, I'm stuck with you now, so I'll just tell you what I can do: I suppose you know about jutsus?"

Naruto nodded, remembering what Kakashi said to him. "Yeah, those techniques from thousands of years ago?"

"Yes. You must've been told nobody has been documented having the ability to do these, right?" Seeing Naruto's nod, the fox continued. "That's just because they never saw someone using them. The thing is, each person that received a mark, can do jutsus. You can too, but you need to find a rune first. "

"Okay then." Looking around, the blonde saw a chest. Opening it, he saw a vial with some kind of blue liquid inside it. Seeing his companion's (Kurama refused to say master) confusion, the fox interrupted his investigation of the vial. "You can drink it. It'll refill your mana and the tiredness you're feeling because of all the Blinking will disappear."

"So it's called mana, huh?" Naruto then downed the remedy. It didn't taste very good, but the tiredness he was feeling earlier disappeared. "Okay, great. Kurama, lead me to the rune!"

"What's with all the enthusiasm, you idiot?" The fox huffed. "Just... just keep moving forward."

And Naruto did so, jumping over the debris in his way and sliding when the terrain got steep. After a few minutes he was in front of a horizontal floating building, like it had fallen. Walking over the main door and the windows, he was surprised when he fell in a open one.

The inside of the building was empty, with frozen pieces of wood and a street light floating around. Diving in another open window, Naruto found himself in front of another chest, which had another one of those remedies in it. Looking around, he saw he was standing in another one of those levitating stones, but there was more of them forming a path to a glowing purple shrine thingy, which Kurama identified as where the rune would be.

After a few jumps and Blinks, Naruto reached the shrine. He could... see the power coming from the rune sitting on it. The blonde actually felt a bit scared to touch it, and Kurama somehow saw it. "Just grab it, you coward."

Not wanting to hear a miniature fox insulting him again, Naruto grabbed the rune. It was a circular piece of whale bone with some metal... things on it. There was also a mark that according to Kurama's, was the Outsider's general one. His investigation of the rune was stopped when he suddenly felt the energy, mana as the fox called it, entering him.

After a few moments, the transmission of mana stopped and Naruto put the rune back on the shrine. _'Kage Bunshin.' _He heard the same voice that taught him how to use Blink in his mind. _'A clone jutsu. Makes a singular clone out of the user's shadow, that can use the original's abilities. Is dispelled after all few hits, and all of the clone's memories are transmitted to the user. Close your hand, put only your middle and index finger up, and draw on the power of your mark.'_

"... this voice again?" Doing as it said, Naruto put the two fingers up and closed his eyes. The blonde heard a yip and opened his eyes, only to find a exact copy of himself in front of him with Kurama sitting on its... his shoulder.

"Interesting, I was thinking you would get an elemental jutsu." The fox said, jumping to the original's shoulder and laying down.

"Okay..." Bopping his replica on its head, it dispelled and Naruto winced when he received the clone's memories. "That was kind of painful. I shouldn't have put so much force on the... bop."

Before Kurama could form a snarky reply, the Outsider appeared again, with a small smile on his face. "How you use what I have given you falls upon you. As it has to the others before you, now I return you to your world. But know that I will be watching you."

"That's kind of creepy."

The Outsider grumbled something about ungrateful bastards and the next thing Naruto saw then was darkness.

**XxX The High Overseer's Files**

**Lord Protector Naruto** Attano:  
_Age: 27_  
_Birthday: _10th day of the Month of Timber, X808  
_Appearence: _Blonde spiky hair, angular face and bright blue eyes. Was lastly seen with completely black clothes.  
_Bio: _The place of the subject's birth is unknown; as is his family line. His appearance is similar to the previous Lord Protector, Minato Namikaze; but there is no proof of relation between the two. Adquired his position as the Lord Protector in the same day of Empress Sāra's first day of governing. While he was firstly doubted to be worthy of such a position, battles were organized between him and Empire's best soldiers; all of them were defeated by the subject. He became a legend, adquiring the admiration of the people and the army.  
There are rumors that he has a relationship with the Empress, and is the father of Saya, her daughter; but there is no definite proof, and Sāra refuses to speak about the issue.  
In the 1st day of the Month of Harvest of the year XX34, the subject killed the Empress. His motives were unknown, and his execution was scheduled to happen after his 6 month stay in prison; he somehow escaped the complex and his current location is unknown, though rumors say that he is currently helping the Loyalist Conspiracy.

**Empress Sāra, of the royal Rōran family:**  
_Age: _27 (Deceased)  
_Birthday: _25th day of the Month of Songs, X808_  
__Appearence: _Long red hair, with violet eyes and fair skin. Normally uses variations of the royal robes.  
_Bio: _Born in Dunwall, the Empress was trained since her birth to govern the Empire. Was instated as the Empress on her 14th birthday, choosing Naruto Attano as her Lord Protector the same day.  
She was known for her peaceful way of government, and was loved by many, if not all of the population... except her advisors. Empress Sāra refused all marriage contracts, even with men from other royal families. Her reason for doing that was never revealed, though it is suspected she had feelings for her Lord Protector.  
Like all Empresses and Emperors, Sāra was given her 18th birthday as the deadline to have a son or daughter, the next Emperor or Empress. While many thought she wouldn't be able to complete the task because of her refusal to all marriage contracts, the Empress was declared pregnant days before her 18th birthday. Saya's father is unknown to this day; though the girl's blue eyes caused many people to think she's the daughter of the Lord Protector.  
The Empress's govern failed when the rat plague appeared on Dunwall, causing many problems in the economy and overall lives of the population; while she did her best to correct the situation, Sāra could only slow the plague's spreading, and it affects the Isles to this day.  
Sāra was killed by Naruto Attano, her own Lord Protector, in the 1st day of the Month of Harvest of the year XX34, reasons unknown. He was arrested and stayed in prison for six months – escaping on the day of his execution.

**XxX  
****AN**: Yay, second chapter done! I finished this on saturday, but was too sleepy so I decided to upload today.

Sorry if the Outsider is OOC, I just wanted to play around a bit with his personality. He's a god, used to everyone listening and agreeing to him; Naruto comes and interrupts him, besides questioning what he says and generally being a little kid; it's obvious the Outsider will get mad.

For you guys that didn't catch it, Kurama replaces the Heart from the game. He's small enough to fit in Naruto's coat pocket, but still too big to go through things like the air vents in the game.

The **High Overseer's Files**: exactly what is says on the tin. Files belonging to the High Overseer, written by normal Overseers, about the population. So yeah, the perspective of someone who doesn't know about the framing. Each chapter will have 2 files, the next ones will probably be Kakashi and Sasuke.

I want to thank everyone that favorited and followed this story, especially Mi'Kael no Fuzei: besides being the only one to actually review the first chapter, he corrected the story's title. So yeah, to the readers of the story: even if you don't have an account, leave by an anonymous review! Seriously, even if the review is "Good chapter, please update soon!", I'd be happy. Thought I would like your opinion on pairing Mei (since Yugito is already confirmed) with Naruto; if you readers don't want it she'll probably not even appear in the story.

Again, please review!

**Next Chapter: **Naruto meets some new people, discovers why the hell his mark is a 9 and goes off to his first mission in the plagued Dunwall.


	3. The Distillery District

**AN: **Yay. Is Mei going to be paired with Naruto along with Yugito? I still don't know! Leaning on yes, though. Even if I for some reason don't pair her with Naruto, she's in the story now.

To the reviewer Red: I actually never thought about that. It's an interesting theory. I had forgotten about the Fugue Feast. Thanks for all your compliments and your review. I hope you continue reading and enjoying the story! :D

To Mi'Kael, I already pm'ed a response so yeah. Thanks for the review! c:

To Bloodied Samurai, you clever person. Thanks for the review!

To Drake Hellspawn, I answered your question through pm but I'll still write it here for the other readers: I still haven't decided on what relation the Outsider and the So6P will have. Will they be the same entity, some kind of watered-down version? Still thinking 'bout it. Thanks for the review!

On with the story!

**XxX** _( Flashback – Dunwall Tower - 1st day of the Month of Seeds, X822 ) _

_'The Thirteen Months and the Fugue Feast_

_As was laid down long ago, there are thirteen months, each 28 days in length._

_The Month of Earth_  
_The Month of Seeds_  
_The Month of Nets  
__The Month of Rain  
__The Month of Wind  
The Month of Darkness  
The Month of High Cold  
The Month of Ice  
The Month of Hearths  
The Month of Harvest  
The Month of Timber  
The Month of Clans  
The Month of Songs_  


_In the last hours of the year, the High Overseer will sound the Fugue Feast, an indeterminate period of sanctioned free anarchy, which follows the end of the set calendar year, and occurs until the High Overseer of the Abbey of the Everyman resets the astrological clock._

_Since it is considered to exist "out of time", people can do as they wish during this period without consequences. They often wear masks or paint their faces in order to hide their identities, and sometimes take hallucinogenic drugs. Kill a rival. Sleep with a friend's spouse. Perform unspeakable acts. Anything is allowed during the Fugue Feast._

_But once the High Overseer resets the astrological clock, everything returns to normal.'_

_Naruto, sitting in a chair in the Empress's office, moved his gaze from the book to __Sāra. "Wait, they allow the people to do anything? Seriously?"_

_Sāra giggled, still signing the papers in her desk. "Yes, pretty much."_

_"B-but what if they break in here?" Naruto asked, with a frightened expression on his face. "What if they try to begin a revolution, and kill you or something?"_

_"Oh, you worry too much, you silly boy. If they try to break in here you'll just have to kill them all."_

_Naruto's eyes were as big as saucers as he looked at Sāra, gaping. The redhead caught this and awkwardly chuckled._

_"Actually, I'd prefer if you just knocked them out. Don't want my castle full of dead civilian bodies." The Lord Protector continued gaping. Sāra huffed and crossed her arms. "It was just a joke, okay?! How do you think they're going to reach this complex? It's full of guards and it's on the middle of the river."_

_"I know I know, I was just messing with you." Naruto smiled warmly at Sāra, and her glare instantly vanished, a blushing smile appearing on its place. The blonde returned to reading as the redhead returned to signing papers._

_A comfortable silence appeared in the office, as the two silently appreciated being with each other._

_Eleven Months Later – Empress's Chambers, Fugue Feast_

_Naruto sat in front of the entrance of Sāra's room. Said entrance had all the furniture in her room piled in front of it, and Naruto had his sword drawn while Sāra sat in her bed in pink pajamas, with something in her hands._

_"Naruto-kun, stop being so paranoid." Said blonde looked at her, and saw her extending a... tin foil hat? "Here, I made this just for you."_

_Naruto took the hat, and put it on his head. "Why tin foil?"_

_"I don't really know. It felt appropriate for the situation." She smiled and Naruto was instantly won over. He sat back to the chair in front of the door and proceeded to draw his sword again. Well, until he heard giggling coming from behind him._

_"What is it?"_

_"You look so funny with that hat on. Why are you worrying so much, anyway?" Sāra asked, tilting her head. It only made her look cuter._

_Naruto looked at her like she was crazy. "It's the Fugue Feast, Sāra-chan! We can trust no one! Not even the guards!" He then turned back to the barricaded door._

_"And can I trust **you**? How can I be sure you won't take advantage of me?" Not good. The tone was too sultry, seductive for the chaste Empress. Naruto resisted looking. He knew she was messing with him. "We are alone in here after all... don't you want me, Na-ru-to-kun?~"_

_The blonde's willpower was not enough and he looked. There Sāra was, slowly unbuttoning her long-sleeved pajama shirt. The amount of cleveage shown, while not much, still made him fly back with a nosebleed. When Naruto fell down on the floor unconscious, Sāra buttoned her pajamas and lied down on her bed._

_"Priceless." She whispered, before closing her eyes and falling asleep. _

**XxX** **Naruto's Chambers - 10****th****day of the Month of Nets, X835**

Naruto opened his eyes, looking around and seeing he was back in his room. _'I'm out of Dreamland now? Great.'_

"It's not Dreamland, it's the Void!" A familiar grumbly voice said.

Naruto jumped out of bed, rolling around on his room's floor and muffling his own scream with a pillow. Sitting on his table was the small nine-tailed fox, looking as smug as ever. "Scaredy cat."

"W-what the fuck? You're here? And you can read my mind?"

"We are connected now, dumbass. I can speak in your mind too, as you can in mine. You just can't read it, me being a superior being and all."

"You're such a pretentious, annoying-" Naruto's rant was interrupted by the sound of someone opening the door to his room.

"GET OVER HERE!" The blonde screamed, jumping to Kurama and putting him inside his pants, just in time for Chōjūrō to peek into his room, carrying a towel in his hands.

"W-would you prefer if I came back later, Lord Naruto?"

"N-no, no need for that. I just had some crazy dreams and I woke up screaming." Naruto laughed awkwardly. "S-silly me, right?"

The blue-haired teen nodded with a small smile... before he began gaping and his face turned red. Naruto followed his line of sight... and it was directed at the bulge on his pants.

"OKAYHEREISYOURTOWELTHEBATHRO OMISONTHESECONDFLOORSORRYTOI NTERRUPTYOU!" Chōjūrō spewed the words everything in seconds, and Naruto barely caught the towel the teen threw before he ran out of the room. When the blonde decided he was safe, he took the fox out of his pants.

"DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO PUT ME IN THERE?"

"HOW DID YOU THINK I WOULD EXPLAIN A DAMN NINE-TAILED FOX IN MY ROOM? MY PANTS WERE THE ONLY HIDING SPOT I IDENTIFIED!"

"YOU PUT ME NEXT TO YOUR-"

Naruto muffled Kurama's sentence with his towel.

**XxX**

Humming a jaunty tune, Naruto went down the Pub's stairs. The incident this morning was horrible for all parties, and Kurama had this traumatized look on his face since the blonde took him out of his pants. The fox was currently on his pants pocket, since he had left his coat and shirt on his room.

_'Ugh, I bet Chōjūrō thought I was pleasuring myself.' _Naruto sighed, turning the corner and entering the general dormitories on the second floor. Temari was alone in the room, drooling while sleeping in one of the beds. She was muttering Shikamaru's name in her sleep, which made Naruto snort a bit. Looking at the other doors in the room, he looked for the 'bathroom' sign.

_'Time for a refreshing bath, hopefully with no foxes and other interruptions this time.' _Opening the door and not even noting the steam in the room, Naruto began undressing. _'I wonder if the Outsider watches the people he marked bathing? That would only make him creep-'_

His thinking and any kind of communication in his brain stopped when he turned around, only to see a brown-haired woman submerged in the bathtub's water, with only her head sticking out. She had green eyes and brown hair that was currently wet and for that reason sticking to her face and covering her right eye. The look on her face was seductive and amused at the same time, and Naruto was doing nothing but gaping like a fish out of the water.

Well, he wasn't a fish but he really was out of the water.

"You are cuter up close, _Lord Protector_." The woman purred. Naruto continued gaping, but decided to just get out of the room while putting his pants on. He did fall on his face one time, but he recovered quickly and got out of the bathroom, sitting next to the door with the same look Kurama had earlier.

**XxX**

After more than a few excruciating minutes of waiting, the woman, now fully clothed, got out of the bathroom. She looked even more beautiful with dry hair, which was styled into a herringbone pattern at the back and had a top-knot tied with a blue band on the top of her head, with bangs still covering her right eye.

She was wearing clothes (_'Thank... the Outsider, I guess'_), a black dress with a skirt that reached just past her knees, actually leaving a lot to the imagination... the opposite of the top part of her clothes, which was form-fitting and had a v-neckline showing just enough of her cleveage. Ogling her made Naruto feel like a pervert and get a little depressed... it felt like he was betraying Sāra.

His musings were interrupted when the woman extended some clothes in his direction. "Here, the Admiral got you some new clothes. Wants you to look fashionable while killing people... or something like that."

Naruto still had the traumatized look on his face while he took the clothes and entered the bathroom. Locking the door, Naruto put Kurama, who had a perverted look on his face, on the sink while he got out of his underwear and jumped on the bathtub.

_**'Are you gonna tap that?' **_The fox asked through the mental link.

_'What?! NO! Besides being annoying and stuck-up, you're a pervert too?'_

_**'Says the fleshbag that was ogling her.'**_

The blonde cut the mental link just in time for the subject of the conversation to say something from outsider of the bathroom. "My name is Mei Terumī, just so you know! Come to the bar later and I'll make you some coffee!"

Naruto just buried his head further into the water, wanting to do nothing more than get clean and rest a bit... besides ignoring Kurama's perverse giggles.

**XxX**

After Naruto had finished his bath, he put the new clothes on. It was basically the same outfit he had before, just with different colors: the coat was now dark blue with golden borders, a high-collar and some also golden details. His undershirt was a much lighter blue, but his pants were still black, as were his boots brown. His utility belt filled with pouches held the whole outfit up, and was located in his abdomen instead of his waist.

"You look dumb." Kurama had gotten out of what Naruto called "the pants's daze" some time ago, and was now back to his snarky self.

The blonde looked at him. "Says the miniature fox."

"While I may be small in this form, know that I am the most powerful of all the tailed beasts and if I was in my real form I would wreck your-"

"Wait, wait. Tailed beasts? Does that have anything to do with me having a nine as a mark?"

"Yes." Kurama jumped in Naruto's coat pocket. "We'll talk through mental link. Now go meet the female that wants to make you coffee."  
Naruto huffed, opened the bathroom door and began moving to the stairs. _'So, what did you mean by tailed beasts?'  
__  
__**'Just... ask one of the servants if there's a library around. I'll answer if we find no books about them.' **_

_'Can't you just give me a summary or something like that?'_

_**'No.'**_

_'Lazy bastard.'_

By the time Naruto finished his conversation with Kurama, he had already arrived in the bar, where Mei was currently drinking a mug of coffee with another one in front of her.

After the blonde sat in the stool in front of her and was given the steaming cup of coffee, Mei began talking while Naruto sipped the drink. "So, Naruto... were you really in a relationship with the Empress?"

He, who was currently drinking his coffee, put his mug down and began coughing. The brown-haired woman just watched him have a coughing fit with a smirk on her face.

"N-NO! As a Lord Protector, a relationship between me and Sār- I mean, the Empress was against the rules! Besides that, she-"

Mei waved her hand in a carefree manner. "Stop with the excuses. It's obvious that you were in a relationship with her, by the way you're acting... sorry for your loss, then."

"Don't be. She's probably happier wherever she is right now." Naruto sighed. "I'm just worried about Saya..."

"According to the Admiral we're close to finding her, so you'll probably see her again soon enough."

Naruto barely noticed the hint of disgust when she said 'Admiral'. "You don't like the Admiral?"

Mei snorted. "He's a player. How anybody can like him, I don't know."

"Really?" Naruto tilted his head in curiosity. "Kakashi told me he was the one who tutored Sasuke, and he seemed like a good guy when I talked to him."

"Well, the Admiral is a good swordsman so Kakashi's tutoring worked. He's just... ugh. You can ask Temari about him if you want, she'll probably say the same thing. Our conversation will sadly have to end now... look who's here." Pointing subtly to Naruto's right and moving away from the blonde to wash their mugs, while the ex-Lord Protector moved to talk to Sasuke, who was examining something on one of the bar's tables.

"Hey, Admiral Uchiha."

The dark-haired man turned around. "Hey, Naruto. You can call me Sasuke if you want." Sipping whatever drink was in his glass, the Admiral looked at Naruto seriously. "Let's get down to it. First off... I know assassination is dark business, but sometimes good men have to do bad things to make the world right. Our purpose-"

"No need to give me a speech, I have already killed and while I'll try not to do it much and I know it is necessary sometimes. Just.. give me the briefing."

"Impatient, aren't we?"

"Saya was kidnapped, if you don't remember." Naruto snapped. "The sooner you give me the damn briefing and I complete whatever you want me to do, the sooner I get to save her."

Sasuke's frown deepened and the blonde could see that his grip on the glass was now stronger. "If you say so. Tonight, High Overseer Mitokado dies by your hands. It won't be easy, seeing as he's being protected by his Overseers. But if anyone can do it, it's you. Your exploits are legendary. "

"So I just have to kill him and get out?"

Sasuke turned around, picking up a piece of paper which he handed to Naruto. "No, you need to kill him and search for his black journal, since we believe it contains Saya's location. We're counting on you."

Nodding to the man, Naruto went back to the stool he was previously sitting on to red the file Sasuke gave him. It contained some info about the High Overseer and a picture of him; Naruto instantly recognized him as the first man in the torture room. While he was reading, Mei seemed to take a deep breath before talking to him.

"Naruto... can I ask you to do something for me?"

The man nodded, still looking at the file.

"My uncle, he's called Ao and-"

Mei stopped talking when she saw Naruto's gaping look. "Wait, Ao is your uncle?"

"Um, yeah, he is. Do you know him?"

"Yeah!" Naruto answered grinning. "He was one of the few people that didn't doubt my skills when I became the Lord Protector. Always sparred with me. Is he in danger or something?"

"Informants told us Homura adquired an exotic poison. My uncle wasn't corrupted even after you were arrested, so I think the High Overseer will try to poison him tonight."

"I see. I'll do my best to save your uncle, then."

Naruto was suddenly glomped by Mei, who had jumped over the bar. He held his ground though and put her on the ground, noting the guilty feeling and the images of Sāra that flashed in his thoughts. Mei was still thanking him, though. "Chōjūrō will be so happy!"

"W-wait, Chōjūrō is part of your family too?"

"Yes, he's my little brother!" Naruto gaped. _'Wow, everybody in this damn family is so different from each other.'_

"Well Mei, I need to go complete the mission now. The sooner I go the sooner I'll be back."

"I see. Good luck!"

Naruto thanked her and left the pub, passing by Shikamaru's office but being stopped by the man. "Hey, Naruto!"

The blonde turned to the approaching black-haired man. "What is it, Shika?"

Shikamaru then gave him some darts with green liquids on it. "There are sleep darts. These will make the guards fall asleep in case you don't want to kill them."

"Thanks, Shika. I was beginning to think I would have to choke everyone... that would be too troublesome." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Hey, don't use my catchphrase, you troublesome blonde."

_**'Ask him about the books before you go.'**_

_'Oh right. I forgot.' _"Hey Shika, do you have a book about tailed beasts?"

That seemed to surprise him. "You're interested in the Outsider and the ancient city, Naruto?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Shikamaru went up his office's stairs and came back with a hardcover. "Okay then. Here, you can take this to your mission, maybe read it while you're going to the District. Good luck on your mission, try not to make our situation ven more troublesome."

Naruto snickered."I'll see you tonight." He waved and went down the stairs, reaching Kakashi who was already sitting in his trusty boat.

"Ready to go, Naruto?"

"Yeah... take me to the Distillery District." The blonde then took his mask from inside his coat and put it on his face, ready to go back to the city he was so familiar with.

**XxX Wrenhaven River – Nighttime - 10****th****day of the Month of Nets, X835**

Naruto closed the book and looked around a bit, seeing it was already night and the District was nowhere in sight. _'So there are nine tailed beasts, and you're the strongest, even though you can't manipulate any cool elements like the other can. Want to talk about that?'_

Kurama huffed in his mind. _**'I don't need elements to be badass. The Yonbi couldn't defeat me with his flashy lava, nor could the Gyūki with all those tentacles. Regeneration is more useful than you think.'**_

_'If you say so, I guess.' _Naruto sighed inwardly. _'What about those Bijūdama things?'_

_**'You can call them Tailed Beast Balls if you want. I'll teach you them when you're ready... and you're obviously not, at least right now.'**_

"_-_but now not's so easy." Kakashi said. "Half the city is dead from the plague, and the other half is fighting over what's left."

"Did you say something, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Why were you dozing off so much, Naruto? I was just saying that the trip to the High Overseer won't be easy. Anyway, we're almost in the District." Naruto confirmed this by looking around and seeing a familiar bridge and some run-down buildings. "I just needed to warn you about the City Watch. They have some checkpoints that can burn you to a crisp around the city."

"Well, that doesn't sound too pleasant. Anything to tell me before I go kick Overseer ass?"

"Yeah. Sasuke probably forgot to tell you, but there's a man named Jūgo somewhere in the way to the High Overseer. He's with the Loyalists, so..."

"I get it." By the end of their conversation Kakashi had parked his boat in a sandy terrain under the bridge and next to some pipes that probably were part of the sewers.

"Good luck then, Naruto. Try not to make a lot of ruckus." Naruto got out of the boat together with his ex-tutor, who sat down next to a fire while the blonde began his walk to the District, with his hood already up and the mask already on his face.

**XxX** **Distillery District**

In the beginning of the District, just before the John Clavering Boulevard, sounds could be heard from inside a dumpster, and said object seemed to be bouncing a bit.

Inside it was Naruto, with a small map in front of him and Kurama spewing a bit of fire from its mouth in order to create some light.

_**'Why are we here exactly?'**_

_'I'm trying to decide which path I should choose.' _The blonde pointed to the map._'The main street is full of City Watch guards, and the alleyways are dominated by the Bottle Street Gang.'_

_**'Just go through the alleyways already. Gangsters are probably weaker than the City Watch.'**_

_'Gangsters it is.'_

_**'There's also a bone charm in the end of that bridge we saw earlier. Just saying.'**_

Naruto sigued, opening the dumpster and getting out of it. He and Kurama had already knocked out a guard, and while searching for a place to hide the body, found a dumpster which promptly served as a good hiding place. It was between the Wall of Light in the entrance of the Boulevard and the beginning of the bridge which the wanted man was currently going to.

In the bridge were two guards dumping bodies on a container down in the river, not knowing there was a guy with a sword behind them. One clone later and the two men were unconscious and laying on top of a bunch of dead bodies. Naruto was calmly looking at where the fox had said the bone charm was located; the other guards were too far away to see anything.

Before he could find a way to pass the metal gate which blocked his way to the bone charm, Kurama got out of his coat pocket and slipped under the gate; coming back with a strange item made of whalebone and with metal details that could probably be used to hang it on Naruto's coat.

Picking the charm from Kurama's jaw, he put it on his coat's pocket. _'So, what does it do?'_

_**'I have no idea.' **_Kurama said through the mental link. Naruto could _hear _the fox's smirk. _**'You'll have to discover through experience.'**_

_'Argh, you suck.'_

Now back to where the dumpster was, Naruto went to the right; the beginning of the alleyways. It was a pretty scary sight; corpses of people once infected with the plague littered the streets, and even though they were wrapped, the stench was horrible. After a bit of walking the blonde stopped, seeing many objects being thrown on the road by what looked like an old woman from the balcony of one of the buildings. She kept muttering "garbage", which made Naruto be pretty sure she was insane.

_**'Naruto, there's a rune around.'**_

_'In the granny's place?'_

_**'Yeah. And I can feel some of the Outsider's power in her, so be careful.'**_

After the woman went back in the building, Naruto blinked to the balcony, just in time to see the woman disappearing in a manner similar to the Outsider, with the wisps of dark energy and all. Shrugging, the blonde began his way to where he supposed the rune was; ignoring the upside-down boat that was in the room.

Going down the stairs, he barely heard the old woman talking to herself, apparently messing with a sink that was located under the stairs. Kurama told him the rune was after the door next to the granny, so Naruto just walked past the woman hoping she wouldn't begin screaming or attacking him.

She didn't (_'I don't think she noticed me at all')_, and Naruto found himself in front of a shrine exactly like the one in the void; Kurama was already with his head out of his companion's pocket, his eyes shining with a bright red color as he looked at the rune.

Naruto grabbed it, closed his eyes as he felt the mana entering him, and after a few moments opened them to see a familiar levitating man-thing appearing in front of him.

"We meet again, creepy stalker." The blonde heard Kurama's snicker on their mental link, but the fox kept a serious face in front of the Outsider.

"I come here to give you advice, and you continue acting disrespectful. When will you learn, Naruto?"

"Never." He put the now useless rune back in its shrine. "What do you want to tell me?"

"They call her Granny Rags. Her real name is Koharu Utatane, and you wouldn't recognize her, but many people, including the High Overseer and the Lord Regent, once begged for her hand."

"Koharu?" That name felt a bit familiar, and Naruto briefly remembered seeing a picture of a royal-looking young woman in Dunwall Tower. "Oh... so that's her? Wow, she sure changed a lot."

The Outsider's lips twitched a bit and the blonde wondered if he knew how to smile at all. "Yes. Anyway, I watched her all these years, measuring all her suitors's worths... until she made a different choice than expected. That's all for now, Naruto. I wonder how you'll do against the leader of a cult against my worshippers."

With that he vanished, leaving the masked man and his fox companion alone. _'Rasengan. An offensive technique that forms a ball made of mana which grinds in whatever it touches. To do it, extend your hand out, imagine a sphere made of mana with energy spiralling inside it, and draw on the power of your mark.'_

Naruto extended his right hand in a claw position, holding his wrist with his left hand. Trying to imagine a spiralling sphere, he was surprised when he succeeded and a blue sphere appeared. Kurama had somehow moved to his shoulder, and was now looking at the technique with narrowed eyes.

_**'Try to dispel the sphere. If it touches something it'll probably make a lot of noise and we do not want that to happen.'**_

_'I hate it when you're right.' _Even though the blonde was a bit disappointed he wouldn't be able to try his technique, he closed his hand the Rasengan disappeared, leaving a few wisps of mana behind. While he grabbed one of the mana potions in one of the pouches, Kurama went back to his coat pocket.

After the tiredness disappeared, Naruto began his trek out of the house... only to be stopped by the old woman.

"I have a birthday present for you, little boy." Now that he had time to look at Koharu, he definitely could see the resemblances: her hair was still arranged in a bun, and even though it had already changed from brown to gray, it was familiar. She wore a gray pea-coat and black pants. The blonde felt a bit awkward at being called little boy, but ignored it and decided to answer before she thought he was doing something suspicious.

"Y-yes... granny?"

**XxX District's Alleyways**

After a few minutes, Naruto got out of the house. Koharu, or Granny Rags as everyone called her, had told him about the Bottle Street Gang making and selling bootleg, watered-down versions of the plague elixir.

According to her, there was some kind of rat viscera that could be used to poison their supply in the offices of a guy named Galvani. The blonde was a bit confused if that was the right thing to do but Kurama won him over.

Turning left as soon as he saw the entrance to the Gang's headquarters, Naruto began sneaking in the alleyways. He had no idea if there were guards or not around here, but it wouldn't hurt to be careful.

After a bit of walking, he heard two people talking about 'inspection fees'. Zooming on the scene some meters in front of him with his mask, the blonde understood the situation: two thugs, probably from the Bottle Street Gang, had blocked someone's door until they paid... taxes? _'Oh well, time to save helpless strangers.'_

Since the two thugs were banging on a door, Naruto used Blink to appear behind them, first putting the one farther behind unconscious through a chokehold, then dumping the body on the floor and shooting the other man with his crossbow when he turned around.

Putting the weapons away, Naruto looked to the door in front of him. There was no door, it was just a doorframe barricaded with wooden planks, but he could see a white-haired man behind them. "Hey, you there! Can you break these planks?"

That voice actually sounded a bit familiar. "O-oh, okay."

Flicking the blade of his sword out of its handle, the blonde began bashing the wooden planks. Soon enough they were all broken and he could take a good look at the man behind them.

He had white, long and spiky hair in a ponytail, with strange red markins on his face. He didn't look fazed at all by Naruto's mask, and actually had a smirk on his face, like he knew who was under it. He wore a green short kimono over pants of the same color, and some kind of wooden sandals.

"Nice to see you again, Naruto." The white-haired man said, standing on one feet, with his arms up in the air, all the while he spun around. "It's me, the Great Toad Sage and Dunwall's Super-Pervert! Jiraiyaaaaaa!"

**XxX High Overseer's Files  
**

**Kakashi, of the Hatake family:  
**_Birthday: _15th day of the Month of Ice, X798_  
__Appearence: _Gray/silver spiky hair, mouth and left eye always covered somehow. Uses civilian clothes since he abandoned the Gristol navy.  
_Bio: _Born in Dunwall to Sakumo Hatake and an unknown woman, Kakashi's infant and teenage years were spent training and in the Gristol Navy: he was a prodigy and become a experienced swordsman in a young age.  
According to Kakashi's few friends, he left the Navy because of fellow sailor's Obito Uchiha death, which Kakashi was somehow involved with before disappearing around his 15th birthday. He appeared in Dunwall again around his 25th birthday, and began tutoring Sasuke Uchiha, who became an experienced swordsman under Kakashi and soon became an Admiral. After tutoring the Uchiha in swordsmanship, he disappeared again.  
Rumors said he tutored various people after that; including one of the three Boyle sisters, Sakura. They were discarded when Kakashi entered in the Navy again after one year; where he worked under his student Sasuke until the Empress's death, when he vanished again.

**Sasuke, of the Uchiha family:  
**_Birthday: _23rd day of the Month of Darkness, X808  
_Appearence: _Raven hair that's spiked on the back and frames his face on the front with two chin-length bangs. Uses the Gristol Navy's Admirals clothing since he reached said position.  
_Bio_: Born in Dunwall to the once-famous Fugaku and his wife Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke was created since his birth to enter the Gristol Navy, like his other family members. His training was interrupted when his family was murdered by his older brother in Sasuke's 16th birthday. He was taken in by Kakashi and then began being tutored by the gray-haired man in swordsmanship.  
After a few years of training, Sasuke entered the Navy and reached Admiral position after his first years, being regarded as a genius to the likes of his tutor and his fellow student, Naruto Attano, who was the Lord Protector at the time.  
He became known all over the Islands as one of the best Admirals that have ever lived, though his reputation out of the job wasn't as good because of his promiscuous attitude; Sasuke himself has admitted the existence of many bastard children out there.  
He disappeared after the murder of the Empress, and has been accused of creating the Loyalist Conspiracy.

**XxX  
****AN**: Done!

Mei appears! Jiraiya too! Naruto is in Dunwall now! How the hell did Deidara get mouths on his hands?!

As you can see, these chapters revolve around talking and exploring, and the normal thugs are dealt with in one/two sentences. When a real challenger appears I'll try to write a proper battle. It'll happen sometime later.

I'll probably edit this chapter to clear Kakashi's bio since I was kind of sleepy when I wrote it. I'm also going to clarify about the Tailed Beasta later, I just didn't know a way to make the book interesting enough. This whole chapter sucked in my opinion, these days my life has been a bit difficult so this could definitely be better. Hopefully the next one will be! **  
**

To all the people that followed/favorited, thanks a lot! If you guys liked this chapter, please review!

**Next Chapter: **Jiraiya and Naruto meet again, the search for rat viscera begins and Yugito appears!


	4. The Holger Square and the Overseers

**AN: **I noticed that I've been forgetting to do the disclaimer. So yeah.

On with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Dishonored. It sucks but I've learned to deal with it.

_**XxX **____(Flashback – Estate District - 10____th ____day of the Month of Earth, X821 )_

_Naruto, currently 13 years old, walked around the Estate District, the wealthiest part of Dunwall, a small piece of paper in his hands as he looked around searching for something._

_The blonde tried to ignore the looks he was getting, mainly by the rich people that lived in the District. His dark clothes clashed with the royal and extravagant colors of their clothes; blonde hair was also very unusual in Dunwall, if not in the whole Pandyssian Continent._

_Turning right when he saw the Boyle Mansion, Naruto found what he was looking for: a green, small house that looked distinctly out of place besides all the mansions with plain colors. Knocking on the door a few times, the blonde patted his coat to look a bit more presentable and waited for someone to appear._

_After a few moments and more than a few sounds of grumbling and clothes being worn, a shirtless man with white hair arranged in a long ponytail opened the door. He was probably around forty, and had a frown on his face until what seemed like recognition dawned on it and a lazy smirk appeared._

_"A-are you Jiraiya?" The man nodded, and Naruto continued, "I'm Naruto U... I mean, Attano. Kakashi told me you would help finish my training?"_

_"Naruto Attano, huh?" Jiraiya motioned for Naruto to enter, and the boy did so a bit awkwardly. "Interesting surname. I wonder why Kakashi chose it."_

_The house was really simple; with a green color scheme and plain furniture on the rooms. The blonde noted that there were more than a few toad-related things in the house, but decided not to comment on it. Jiraiya sat in one of the chairs on the small kitchen, and the young boy did the same but across him, with his satchel on the table. A comfortable silence settled itself in the room while Naruto checked if his sword and other tools were still in the bag._

_"I once taught your father, you know." Jiraiya said, breaking the silence. "Brilliant boy. A good person in and out of the battle."_

_Naruto frowned. While he was proud to have such a famous person as a father and had nothing against him, it was still a subject the blonde liked to avoid. Even if there were hardly any people that knew who his father was, the blonde didn't want to be known because of that. "Well, I hope I can be as good as him one day. So... what are you going to teach me?"_

_"Impatient, aren't we?" Jiraiya smirked. "Before I teach you anything... do you know what the Uchiha and Uzumaki have in common?" Naruto shook his head, and Jiraiya paused before continuing, "The two have influence of the Outsider in their blood."_

**XxX Jiraiya's House – Distillery District**

The scene currently happened was exactly like the one in their first meeting: Naruto and Jiraiya were sitting across each other, the former's mask already on the table and his hood down. The older man had coffee in this house, so the two were currently sipping their drinks while talking between breaks,"So you were framed by Danzō, huh? I never did trust that old hawk."

Naruto snorted, "Yeah, because you're not old at all."

"I'll just ignore that comment. What are you doing here in the Distillery District?" Jiraiya paused, picking up his student's mask to examine it, "This is pretty impressive."

"The Loyalist Conspiracy got me out of jail and the leader sent me to kill the High Overseer. The mask was created by one of them."

Jiraiya wasn't even listening, having discovered the zoom button, "Think you can get me a copy? Imagine how easier my research will be with this zooming ability."

"Give me that!" Naruto grabbed the mask. "Are you seriously still peeking on women?"

"You say that like you were expecting me to stop." A lecherous grin appeared before quickly being replaced by a more serious expression. "So you're going to assassinate Homura? Holger Square is full of guards, but I guess you are skilled enough to do it."

Naruto smiled softly. "Thanks, Jiraiya-sensei."

Jiraiya smiled back, "It's okay, kid." Standing up and putting his mug in the sink, he turned around to speak to his student while washing it, "What are you going to do now?"

"Koharu..." His teacher raised an eyebrown so Naruto corrected himself, "... Granny Rags, I mean. She gave me a mission to poison the Gang's supply of watered down elixirs."

Jiraiya stopped washing his mug and turned around, "Are you crazy?"

"I have been through some tough stuff lately but I don't really consider myself crazy. Why?"

"Don't help Granny Rags! Everyone that still lives around here knows about her rivalry with Zabuza." Naruto tilted his head, which prompted his teacher to explain, "The leader of the Gang. Doesn't like Granny for some reason. But seriously, Naruto. Don't do it. Just go to Holger Square."

That actually surprised the blonde. Jiraiya rarely got serious, but it was never a good thing. Kurama was complaining about something in his mind, but he just tuned it out, "If you say so." Putting on his mask and standing up, Naruto turned to the door, "I'll have to go now, the sooner I slit the High Overseer's throat the better."

"Hey, if you ever pass by the District again, come visit. We have lots to talk about and I can probably sell you a few things."

"I hope you're not talking about porn magazines."

"No, I have potions too!"

**XxX John Clavering Boulevard**

After leaving Jiraiya behind with a promise to come back later, Naruto walked around the alleyways for a bit before blinking to a balcony to the right of the Boulevard.

The Boulevard itself wasn't exactly full of guards, but there were enough for him to be unable to knock each one out without attracting the other attentions. While Naruto had decided to not actually help Granny Rags, Kurama had detected the Outsider's influence inside the Galvani Residence. The former Lord Protector decided to check what it was; maybe it was another of the people that got... numbered by the Outsider.

Damn that stalker, if he wanted to stalk the blonde he should at least give some useful information.

After blinking to the ceilling over the Wall of Light and again to the Galvani Residence's second floor balcony. Naruto cringed a bit when the door made a creaking sound, but nobody appeared in his line of sight so Naruto sneaked in, noting the sound of a conversation further inside the house.

The room he was in consisted of a living and dining room, if the big table and overall cozy atmosphere meant anything. There was a mana remedy which he took and put in his trusty pouch, but nothing really interesting besides that. So the blonde resigned himself to stand next to the big glass door that lead to the stairs and overhear the conversation between a maid and a guard.

Nothing really interesting; they were engaged and were apparently having many arguments. The maid then walked off to one of the rooms, and the guard went up the stairs. Just as soon as he opened the glass door, a gloved hand was put over his mouth, and his wrists found themselves bound together with rope. Kurama had also been taken out of his coat pocket, but he couldn't see him since the assailant was behind him.

_**'It's her!'**_

_'It's her what?'_

_**'The Outsider's influence! It's because of her! She's number 2, dumbass!'**_

Kurama then began yipping. It was actually cuter than he expected, mostly because it was such a grouchy animal. What surprised Naruto were the meowing sounds that came later, which apparently also surprised the assailant who stopped holding the blonde, who rolled to the front of the woman and turned around with his sword already drawn.

Her face was hidden by the hood of her jacket, but there was a long part of her hair bound by bandages which stuck from out of the hood, showing she was a blonde, though at least a shade darker than him. She wore a hooded black jacket and black form-fitting jeans, together with black gloves and black boots. What's up with people and these black clothes? It did help with stealth, thinking about it.

Before any of the two could say anything, a maid entered their room and right before she screamed for someone to help, the woman blinked behind her and elbowed her hard in the back of the head, rendering the poor maid unconscious. Naruto just gaped at the scene, and watched as the still-unknown woman hid the maid.

After she was hidden, the woman took the hood off. Well, now the snarky blonde had broken his record of meeting pretty woman in one day (there weren't many pretty women in Gristol, sue him)!

She was much different than Mei, though. While the Loyalist had this seductive expression plasted 24/7 on her face, his fellow blonde had a more serious expression, with a glare in her dark eyes that seemed like it had been there for a _long _time.

They stared each other, neither making a move for some time, before she wordlessly took her glove off to show a two in her left hand. Naruto suddenly had the urge to buy gloves because they really added to the coolness factor, "Naruto Attano, former Lord Protector and... number nine. You?"

"Yugito Nii, number two." While he was glad she had finally said something, the glare hadn't vanished so he was still pretty scared. Well, until Kurama hopped from out of his coat pocket (when did he get back there?) at the same time a... blue flaming two-tailed cat hopped out of her jacket pocket.

"Matatabi, the demon cat! Nice to meet'cha!" Oh, the damn cat spoke too. Awesome.

"Kurama, the demon fox." Oh, so the grouchy personality reappears when interacting with outsiders.

After more staring, it was surprisingly Yugito who broke the silence, "So, what is the _Lord Protector _doing here, in the Distillery District? I heard about your little prison escape, but I didn't expect you to come to this place."

"What do you mean?" Naruto frowned, "And I'm not the Lord Protector anymore. Don't call me that."

"I mean that you are in hostile territory. What would you be doing next to the headquarters of the Overseers?"

"Why are you asking my so many questions? I should be doing that, what with you attacking me out of nowhere!" He snarled, stepping forward. Kurama seemed to frown at his anger, but that didn't really matter to the blonde man right now.

"I wasn't sure if you were brainwashed like the rest of them!" Yugito was obviously trying to not scream, but it wasn't working so well. No guards seemed to be coming there, so at least it was working.

"Rest of them? You mean the other... numbers?"

The blonde woman frowned. "Numbers? That's a peculiar way to call us. Yes, the other 'numbers'. Some of them are brainwashed, but I know One and Eight aren't."

"That's good. Too bad I don't have time to meet them." Well, he really didn't. Naruto wanted to be back at the Pub by dawn, and he already knew what Kurama had detected in here so his... side job was done. Turning around, he opened the balcony's door and was prepared to exit the Residence before he felt a hand in his shoulder.

"Wait. You're going to kill the High Overseer, right?"

The former Lord Protector frowned and turned around, "How did you know?"

"Doesn't matter. Let's just say I'm on your side so I'm going to help you. Follow me." Before Naruto had a chance to reject the 'help', she blinked under the bridge before the second Wall of Light. _'Well, she's going the right way so I'll just follow her.' _

Patting his coat pocket to check if Kurama was really there, he blinked to the same place as Yugito. Under the bridge was a scary dark place, and the rats didn't help much. She was on all fours, running to the left, to what seemed like more alleyways.

Following her like a normal person, he went up stairs and tried not to look at her ass as the blonde woman continued running. Kurama was giggling perversely in his mind so he almost tripped when Yugito suddenly stopped. Turning around, she looked up. Naruto hadn't even noticed he was taller. Not by much, but it was clear if they stood next to each other.

"To our left is Holger Square. Beginning from there the guards won't be puny City Watch, but Overseers, okay?"

Naruto scoffed. "I was the Lord Protector, I know the difference. Let's go already." With that he ran off, already knowing where to go because of the map. She followed, this time running like a normal person with a frown on her pretty face.

**XxX Holger Square**

Naruto peeked from out of the wall he was using as cover, with Yugito's head peeking under him. The position of their bodies was a bit uncomfortable but nothing that they couldn't ignore.

The outskirts of the Square were pretty empty; the two could only see a lone Overseer talking with an orange-haired guy that was bound by a machine. He wore the same outfit as Sasuke, which lead Naruto to the conclusion that the man was Jūgo, the Loyalist guy. The Overseer wore a closed dark blue coat that reached the middle of his thighs, with gold trimmings similar to an Admiral's or Naruto's own coat. He also wore a peculiar tragedy mask that hid every part of his head the dark blue bodysuit didn't hide already.

His fellow blonde refused to be seen by Jūgo for some reason, so Naruto just sneaked behind the Overseer and knocked him out, with Yugito hidden in the shadows, out of the orange-haired man's sight.

Said man was currently alternating between snarling and frowning worriedly, which the masked blonde found a bit strange but decided not to comment on it. "Are you Jūgo?"

"So you're Naruto? I know who you are! Free me!"

Pulling the lever next to the bound man, the machine let Jūgo free, who fell on the ground panting. Naruto heard the man muttering death threats and his eyes turned black for a second, but ignored it in favor of helping him get up.

"You probably already know what to do, so I'll make my way out of here. Thanks for the help." With that Jūgo left, and Yugito waited a bit before approaching Naruto.

"That guy seems kind of shady."

Naruto frowned, and began looking for a way to reach Holger Square, "Yeah, I agree. There's nothing I can do though, Admiral Uchiha told me to rescue him."

"I thought the Lord Protector was a higher position than Admiral?" Naruto had blinked to the top of a ledge in order to go over the gate blocking the entrance to the Square, so Yugito followed him with the same technique. There were two Overseers talking and one walking around by himself.

"I. Am. Not. The Lord Protector anymore. I'm nothing but a guy working for the Loyalists." The blonde man tried his best to whisper that to his companion, but he almost raised his voice on the start.

"Wrong. You're the former Lord Protector working for the Loyalists." Yugito couldn't see his face but she was pretty sure he had an angry frown on it. That was when she noticed that the Overseers had stopped talking and entered a small room next to them with an open window that they could crawl through, "Let's go, Naruto."

"Got it." Blinking to the window, he crawled through it with Yugito behind him, reaching what seemed like a deposit for the Overseers with two of them standing there, one writing a note and the other checking the closets full of weapons.

_**'I've been talking to Matatabi. Why don't you knock out the Overseers and take their clothes? It'll probably be easier to infiltrate the square.'**_

_'What about my clothes?'_

Kurama snorted in his mind and Naruto held himself from strangling him.**_ 'There's a satchel over there in the table. Just put them inside. Matatabi is probably already speaking to Yugito.'_**

Looking behind him, he saw Yugito nod before the companions went and knocked out each of the Overseers. With their backs to each other, the two wordlessly took off their clothes and put the Overseers's, finishing by putting on the tragedy mask said soldiers used and looking at each other again.

Turning around once again, Naruto began putting his and Yugito's clothes inside the satchel. After adjusting the strap over his shoulder, they hid the bodies and got out of the deposit, finally reaching the entrance to the Holger Square, with many Overseers patrolling around it even on a time so close to midnight.

While some of the soldiers waved to them, most ignored them so they were safe. When they reached the Headquarter's entrance, Yugito began walking faster, ignoring the Overseer teaching civilians about the Abbey of the Everyman in the middle of the lobby. Naruto, with no idea why she wasn't going up the stairs in order to reach the meeting place, just followed her, trying to catch her attention.

Thankfully the people in the lobby ignored them, and he managed to stop his female companion from walking even more after they passed a black door which lead to dim stairs.

"Where are you going? Homura is meeting Ao in the second floor. We need to go there now!"

Yugito took off her mask, and Naruto was surprised when he saw the vulnerable look on her face, "Please... just follow me. After these stairs we'll come to Homura's secret chambers, where we can probably find some information on the other numbers!"

The blonde man just nodded and moved her mask to the front of her face, signaling her to keep walking. "Why are you so worried, anyway?"

"Remember when I met you, and told you about some of us being brainwashed?" They reached another dim room, this one with a statue with green eyes made of green topaz. Yugito pressed the eye and a part of the wall began moving to reveal royal-looking chambers, full of red tapestry and gold furniture. "I need information on what happened to them. I was going to come here anyway in order to see what happened to the number nine, but then you appeared."

Naruto followed Yugito inside, silent, watching as she began rummaging through the books inside the chambers. The search proved fruitless, and his blonde companion buried her face (well, masked face) in her hands. Not knowing what to do, he put his hand on her shoulder. "D-don't worry. We'll probably find something about them in Homura's black book."

She sniffed a bit before shaking her head. Though he couldn't see her face, the blonde was pretty sure she was smiling, "Thanks. Time to kill the High Overseer, then."  
**  
XxX Second Floor, Overseer's Headquarters**

Naruto finished going up the stairs leading to the second floor. The other Overseers hadn't really said anything and weren't attacking him and Yugito, so the situation was safe enough.

Nodding to the Overseer that was watching the stairs, they opened the door leading to the corridors. The meeting room was somewhere over here, with the other doors being the library. They had nothing to see in said place, so the two blondes just began walking as unsuspiciously as they could.

"It's here!" Yugito whispered, pointing to a large pair of doors. Opening it, Naruto looked around. _'Jackpot!'_

The meeting room was as exquisite as they expected; large table, a pair of cups with probably the most expensive wine of all time on it, open windows looking over the Holger Square itself, and finally a cozy fireplace. While Naruto was looking around, his female companion was already looking at the drinks... and switching them?

"Hey! What are you doing, Yugito?"

Yugito took her mask off and sent a smug look to her ally. "Don't worry, I know more about poisons than anyone in this city. I've already switched drinks, the Ao guy will be safe. Let's go to the ledges and wait until they..." Her sentence was interrupted when sounds of a conversation, one voice definitely being Homura's, began approaching the room, "... to the ledges!"

Going over the windows, Naruto was pleasantly surprised when he discovered the ledges were big enough for the two of them to stand without having to balance themselves. After a bit of waiting, Homura and Ao entered the room. Neither had changed since the last time the masked blonde had seen them, with the former still wearing his red coat and the latter wearing City Watch clothes.

"Are you worried about your nephews?" That was definitely Homura's voice. That insufferable bastard.

"No, I am sure Mei and Chōjūrō have already found a good hiding place." The fact that Ao was their uncle still creeped Naruto out.

"Well, if my Overseers find anything about them, I'll tell you."

They then reached the wine glasses, Homura handing the normal one to Ao with a smirk and unknowingly taking the poisoned one.

_'Sucker.' _Both blondes thought at the same time. Ao and the High Overseer continued their conversation with small talk, well... until the latter began coughing.

"No... no, no, no..." Homura was only standing with the support of the table, and Ao was repeatedly asking what was wrong, but the High Overseer didn't listen. "The book! You must hide it! Don't let it fall into enemy hands..."

That was all he could say before he fell, his poisoned wine spilling on the floor. Before Ao could scream for help or do anything at all, a sleep dart hit him. Naruto decided to ask how and when the hell Yugito took his crossbow later, since right now they had bodies to hide and to loot.

Naruto moved to Homura's body and took the black book, ignoring Yugito's puppy eyes and grabbing Ao's body. Yugito suddenly... spewed fire from her mouth, effectively burning nothing more than the High Overseer's body. _'WHY CAN SHE BREATHE FIRE?'_

_**'Shut up.'**_

The blonde woman probably had already discovered why he was grumbling, because she had that damned smug look again. Adjusting the unconscious Ao on his shoulder, Naruto went back to the window ledge and began walking close to the wall, trying to find the way to the Overseer's backyard, the place Kakashi would be waiting.

"So... you're going to join the Loyalists?" The blonde man whispered as he began walking on the ledges, "You're a good partner."

A tiny blush appeared on Yugito's face, but remained unseen because of the mask. "W-well, my plan was just to look for info on the other Numbers, but I guess I could help you with these missions too. I need you to tell me about how you escaped prison and if you really were framed first, though."

"Great. I'll tell you when we get there."

After that they blinked to the ground, next to a dumpster where Naruto put the unconscious Ao before they continued their trek to Kakashi.

**XxX** **Overseer's Headquarter's Backyard**

Looking back at it, stealing those Overseers clothes were one of the best ideas Naruto had ever had.

_**'It was mine, dumbass.'**_

Damn that annoying fox and his spotlight-stealing habits.

The two blondes had been walking around the backyard trying to mimic a patrol in order to look unsuspicious. According to Yugito, they just had to jump over a brick wall and they would be in front of the river part where a mini-harbor was. They would also have to go down a chain, but that didn't matter right now. That was the place where she normally left her boat, so they were hoping Kakashi would be there.

Leaving what their... more-or-less hiding place which was the Overseers's dormitories, the blonde duo looked around. They would have to make a run for it to reach the damn chain, which would be simple enough if there weren't so many wolfhounds around the place.

Neither Yugito nor Naruto knew if said animals could differentiate the smells of an Overseer and other people, but they weren't really willing to test it.

While they were thinking about escape routes, neither of the two noticed an Overseer approaching with his trusty Wolfhound, who began barking as soon as they got close to the blonde duo. _That _took them out of their daze, since the Overseer already had his sword drawn and there were more of them approaching.

Yugito instantly got on all fours and began running towards the brick wall, with Naruto having to run normally since he didn't want to use Blink in front of enemies. Not now, at least.

_'Oh, how great. They're shooting now.' _Taking a mana potion, trying to drink it while running and spilling half of it, Naruto made the sign for a clone and a copy of him appeared, who entered a alleyway on the backyard and got half of the heat off Naruto and Yugito's back. Well, only the former's since the latter was already going down the chain. Climbing the brick wall, Naruto looked down.

Kakashi was there with his trusty boat, and the Overseers had already stopped following the two. His female companion was slowly going down the chain, and the blonde could do nothing but wait.

_**'You know you don't need to go down the chain, right? You can just blink.' **_

_'Oh. Didn't think about that.' _After he imagined himself next to Kakashi, Naruto was surprised when he began falling. So the Blink's range couldn't teleport him to the ground. _'Better than jumping all the way, at least.'_

Adjusting his knees so he could fall safely, he reached the ground just in time for Yugito to finish going down the chain. Kakashi sent strange looks at both him and his companion, though Naruto didn't know if it was because he had brought someone with him or because he was wearing Overseer clothes.

Patting the wrinkles out of his clothes, he waited for his fellow blonde to approach him. "Kakashi-sensei, this is Yugito. Yugito, this is Kakashi."

After they shook hands, the three got on the boat like nothing had happened. Frankly, Naruto was creeped out by the fact that Yugito hadn't asked about the scarf. Everybody asked about the scarf!

**XxX Hound Pits Pub**

The trip from the District to the Pub was a silent one. Kakashi already knew Naruto had completed the objective, Yugito was back in mean-girl mode and Naruto himself had nothing to say.

After they reached the Loyalists's headquarters, Kakashi muttered a small good luck before lying down on a matress next to his boat. _'Weird, I never noticed that.' _

The Pub was very silent, everyone already sleeping. Naruto took off his mask as he went up to his chambers, though Yugito still had hers on and was wordlessly following.

When they reached the room with his humble mattress, the two, with their backs to each other, took off the Overseer costumes and put their normal clothes on. Well, Yugito did, Naruto only put his pants, showing his fellow blonde his face for the first time. She had no noticeable reaction besides the tiniest of blushes before she lied down on his bed.

Kurama had already hopped from out of his coat a long time ago, now laying down on his desk with the two-tailed blue flaming cat, or Matatabi, lying down next to him. Sleepy as hell and with his bed occupied, Naruto resigned himself to fall down on the sofa and sleep until the next day.

**XxX High Overseer's Files**

**Lord Suigetsu, of the royal Hōzuki family:  
**_Birthday: _18th day of the Month of Rain, X808  
_Appearence: _Straight white hair, purple eyes and pointed teeth. Normally seen with a blue coat over black vest and high-collared white shirt with frills, with blue pants and black boots.  
_Bio: _The younger brother to Mangetsu and Kiugetsu Hōzuki, Suigetsu was also born in the Isle of Mist, though the family relocated itself to Dunwall because of the troubles in their home.  
Trained to act like royalty since a young age, Suigetsu was known to be exactly the opposite of an ideal royal person because of his obsession with swordsmanship, something not really used or appreciated by royal families. That led to bullying by his older brothers and consequently the rivalry between the three, though they still appear to communicate.  
After distancing himself from his brothers, it is unknown what Suigetsu did, though it is believed he decided to become a swordsman. Sometime during his disappearence he met the then newly-appointed Admiral Sasuke Uchiha and Overseer Jūgo, and the three began being seen together ever since, having formed an 'alliance' according to the Admiral.  
Like many other famous people in Gristol, he disappeared soon after the Empress's assassination, though his brothers are still in Dunwall.

**XxX****  
AN: **Naruto meets the mysterious Yugito! Instantly dislike each other. I don't want them to be together instantly, and I like snarky love/hate relationships. You all already know they'll end up together so no biggie. Also, Yugito has bandages wrapped around her breasts... which aren't d-cups anyway so nothing that could be seen through the clothes. So yeah, she can succesfully

I'm writing the first chapter to a Naruto/Mito story. Naruto is going to be the younger brother to Hashirama and Tobirama... or something like that. They travel around the Elemental Nations (which don't have villages yet) and wreck shit up... or something.

Also, I edited the High Overseer's Files on the other chapters a bit. So go check them if you wanna!

Please review!

**Next Chapter: **Naruto and Yugito talk. Maybe Mei too. Maybe Chōjūrō, maybe Temari and Shikamaru. Maybe even Sasuke! Besides that, Naruto and Yugito go to a brothel!


	5. Shady Deals with Shady People

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Dishonored. In another note that has nothing to do with the disclaimer, I will never forgive myself for not making this story a Fem!Outsider x Naruto one.

_**XxX **__(Flashback – Dunwall Tower - 7__th__ day of the Month of Songs, XX25 )_

_Naruto sighed as he docked his trusty – borrowed, actually – boat near the hydraulic waterlock of the Tower. Adjusting his satchel and patting his coat to get rid of the wrinkles, the blonde began walking to the Empress's residence._

_Some of the guards had confused looks, which Naruto kind of understood why – it really was kind of strange for the Lord Protector to leave the Empress – but he just ignored them and nodded at the ones he had befriended over the years._

_Sāra had given him a week to visit the Isle of Uzushio, which the blonde was happy for but still a bit worried about her. She did promise to stay holed up in the Tower, so the blonde just got into a boat and went to the Isle alone._

_Nobody could have accompanied him, since for everyone except the royal folk only knew of 4 Isles, those being the Rock, the Mist, the Cloud and the Sand. The Whirpools, or Uzushio as the residents called the island, was a secret and secluded from society, home of the Uzumaki._

_It was nice enough, to let his guard down for some time. But now the week was over, and more pressing matters were in his mind: one of them being the deadline of Sāra's... pregnancy. He and the Empress had been a bit uncomfortable around each other, Naruto obviously being annoyed by the fact that she would have to... well, do it with some guy from the royalty, but it wasn't his place to say anything._

_Sāra also seemed like she wanted to do something but was hesitating. The times he had seen her open his mouth only to close it without saying nothing, and sometimes try to grasp at his sleeve when he left for his room were many... not that he was counting._

_Reaching Sāra's chambers at the second floor of the Tower, Naruto shook his head in order to try and dry his hair a bit from the rain, and then knocked on the door. The blonde couldn't help but feel a bit giddy that he'd finally see her again._

_Seeing the door opened, Naruto grinned and opened his arms, closing his eyes the way everyone said made him look like a fox, "Hey, Sāra-cha-"_

_His sentence was interrupted when Sāra abruptly pulled him inside the room with her lips suddenly over his. That was around the time his mind blacked out, and he could do nothing but melt into the kiss while grinning inwardly, the door to the room being closed with a kick and his coat already falling off his shoulders._

_( Hours Later )_

_"So..." That was the only thing Naruto could say after the two separated, sweating and with nothing but sheets convering their bodies._

_"Yeah." Sāra responded with a smug smirk on her face as she sat on the bed using her arms as support, looking at her lover. Her red hair was down and parts of it were sticking to her back and shoulders, though it was still a beautiful sight since Sāra normally used a ponytail. "You were too slow, so I did it."_

_"So you lov-"_

_"Obviously. Or do you think I pull every guy that knocks on my door inside my room and have sex with them?" Seeing Naruto's confused look, Sāra bopped him hard on the head. "I don't, you idiot!"_

_"But the Lord Protector and the Empress can't-"_

_Sāra interrupted Naruto again with a scoff, and stretched a bit before lying down, facing the blonde who was still a bit shaken. "Who cares. Now let's cuddle and tomorrow we'll talk about it more."_

_The redhead then closed her eyes and hugged the blonde, who continued unmoving for a few moments before putting an arm around Sāra as he slowly grinned and closed his eyes._

**XxX Naruto's Chambers - 11****th**** day of the Month of Nets, X835 **

Naruto was used to waking up the exact same way he had slept.

He never really moved around the bed, even before he began sharing one with Sāra. In another note, Kakashi had also beat his snoring out of him, in order to avoid disturbing the Empress's sleep or something like that, even though it seemed a bit useless since the walls between the Lord Protector's room and the Empress's very thick.

Wait, could Kakashi see the future?

It didn't really matter though, since Sāra was the heaviest sleeper he had ever seen. Naruto always got up earlier in order not to be caught in her bedroom, and the ruckus he made taking a bath and putting on his clothes had never woken her up. Not that he was complaning, though.

So that's why the blonde began freaking out inwardly when he felt weight on his back. Naruto was pretty sure he slept on the sofa with Yugito at least 4 meters away from him, and Kurama or Nibi didn't have any human forms... that he knew of, at least.

Getting his head from out of armchair he was using as a pillow (comfortable enough), he tried his best to look behind him, only to see the face of a drooling Yugito a few centimeters away from his.

_**'Did you get laid while I was sleeping? Why is she wearing clothes? Did you two do it with clothes on? Damn, that's k-'**_

'_NO, YOU BASTARD!' _Sending a glare to the table where Kurama sat watching the scene with a smug look, Naruto continued. _'I think she's a sleepwalker or something. She slept on my bed yesterday while I took the sofa.'_

_**'Not even married yet and she's already making you sleep on the couch. Sucker!' **_Kurama continued snickering inside the blonde's mind so the man just rolled off the sofa, wincing as his back hit the floor and Yugito fell on his former place, still sleeping.

_'I won't even say anything about the 'yet', you damn fox.' _Getting up, Naruto noticed the towel on the table. Chōjūrō had probably passed by earlier so no situations like the last one happened again. Picking it up, he grabbed Kurama and got out of his chambers.

Who knows what the fox would do if left alone in a room with a pretty woman.

**XxX **

The bath had gone smoothly this time. Kurama had sat down and continued sleeping while Naruto bathed, only to be woken up when the blonde threw him in the sink, this time full of hot water.

Now the two were clean and Naruto was already going back to his room. He had to talk to Yugito about... well, everything, and he had no idea where Mei, Chōjūrō and Temari were. Shikamaru was probably being lazy in his office, but there was nothing the blonde needed to say to him right now.

As he finally finished going up the stairs and reached his room, Naruto raised an eyebrow. His fellow blonde was stretching in ways that creepily reminded him of a cat, with Matatabi lounging around. Yugito's hair was down and the former Lord Protector absently noted that it reached the small of her back as she stood up and looked at him.

"Where were you?" Naruto would've chuckled and made a joke of her worrying about him but froze when he saw her murderous look.

Throwing the towel on his hand to Yugito, the blonde man put his hands up in a placating manner. "I was just taking a bath, nothing special. Brought this towel for you, too. You should be thanking me, not trying to spontaneously combust me with the power of sight."

The blonde woman grunted in response and Naruto bopped Kurama for the fox to show her the way to the bathroom. Said animal just huffed and began making his way with Yugito and Matatabi in tow as Naruto put on his dark blue coat. _'I kind of feel bad for the Overseers having to wear those horrible uniforms.' _

After patting the wrinkles out of the coat and passing a hand through his hair, the blonde looked around for a bit before stopping when he saw a smaller satchel next to his own. _'Is this Yugito's? I don't remember her carrying this.'_

Picking the satchel up, he put his hand inside and grabbed the first thing he touched. Taking it out of the bag, Naruto narrowed his eyes as he examined the picture.

It showed Yugito, around ten years old if he had to make a guess, a cold, serious expression on her face as she stood next to a girl of the same age with lighter blonde hair that reached her shoulders and blue eyes. In the picture was also two dark-skinned kids, a boy and a girl. The boy had dark eyes and white, short and spiky hair, and the girl had golden eyes and long red hair. Finally, behind the four there was an also dark-skinned teen, this one probably sixteen years old though, with light blond, almost white hair and wearing strange shades.

All of them except Yugito and the other blonde girl were smiling, but that didn't surprise Naruto. What did was the familiar number two imprinted on his blonde companion's hand, which made the former Lord Protector's eyes widen considerably.

Putting the picture inside the satchel again, Naruto grabbed the next thing he touched inside it. Putting it next to his face, he narrowed his eyes again. It was a list of names, some crossed out and others just written there. What surprised him was when his finger passed over the familiar name of Homura, the now deceased High Overseer, and the ink smudged. _'Is this a hit list?!'_

Hearing sounds coming from the stairway, the blonde put the list inside the satchel again - but only after noting Danzō 's name written in it - and went near the closet in order to appear less suspicious. Yugito soon appeared, her hair wet but now arranged back into the... bandage ponytail thing. Matatabi and Kurama followed, chatting with each other.

Throwing the used towel next to Naruto's own, the blonde woman sat on the bed as she looked at her current companion while the pet animals (_**'DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A P-'**_) continued moving around the room. "We need to talk."

The wanted man put his best look of surprise on his face and looked at Yugito. "Are you breaking up with m-" He froze again at the woman's glare. "Okay, no time for jokes. What is it?"

"Look... from what I have seen the rumors of you killing the Empress were false. I already expected that, so no big deal. But, what exactly are you doing now? Revenge?"

Naruto sigued, moving to the chair next to the bed. "N-not exactly. I just want to save Saya, and the Loyalists said they would help me with that. So now I'm going to overthrow the Lord Regent, and if I end up killing the people who caused Sāra's death... that's more like an extra."

Yugito kept silent for a bit before responding. "Look... what I need to do is related to what _you _need to do, so... I'll be accompanying you in your... adventures?"

Naruto snorted. "Adventures. No, they're missions." Getting Homura's black book outside of the satchel, the blonde man continued. "Great to know I'll have a companion, though. Now let's go down, I'm hungry and I need to talk to Sasuke."

Putting Kurama inside the satchel as Yugito did the same with Matatabi, Naruto began making his way to the Pub, the blonde woman following silently.

**XxX Hound Pits Pub**

After going down all the stairs trying to ignore the silence, our hero was glad when he finally reached the Pub, where Mei and Chōjūrō stood talking to each other, Sasuke and Suigetsu doing the same while sitting in the stools.

Naruto felt a bit self-conscious when all the four stared at him, some with confusion in their faces when they noticed Yugito. He had no time to explain his situation though because Mei was already glomping him.

"Thank you!" Naruto did his best not to fall. He still wasn't used to being glomped, though understandably since this was only the second time. Putting her down after a few seconds, the blonde smiled as she continued talking. "Uncle Ao is alive! Thank you thank you thank-"

"Hey, it's okay. It was the right thing to do." The brown-haired woman stopped talking when he said that, allowing Chōjūrō to approach the taller man and bow with a small, whispered 'thank you'.

The blue-haired teen moved to behind the bar, as Mei pulled Yugito into a corner to... have girly conversations? Filing his blonde companion's awkward look at the brown-haired chatterbox's spewing of sentences for later blackmail, Naruto moved towards Sasuke, who was talking to Suigetsu but stopped as soon as he saw the blonde.

"So the High Overseer is dead." Said the raven-haired Admiral, his face strangely serious even as he congratulated the assassin. "Hopefully the Lord Regent will be next. Good work."

The blonde smiled. "Thanks. I brought Homura's black book, too. Here." Naruto then handed said book to Sasuke, who took it and began checking some of the pages.

"Hn. I'll get on trying to find Saya's location right now, and later I'll read the entire book." He then put the book down, which prompted the former Lord Protector's eyebrown to raise. "I do have one question though. Who's the girl you brought with you?"

"Oh. She wants something similar to our objective, so she decided to accompany me on the missions. Her name is Yugito Nii, but that's all I know."

Sasuke kept silent, prompting Naruto to fidget umcomfortably in his spot. Thankfully he spoke after a few moments. "You seem to trust her, so I won't say anything about it. Her name and face does ring a bell, though. Not sure why."

The blonde frowned inwardly, remembering the hit list in Yugito's purse. "I'm going to find something to do now, then. Call me when you find Saya's location, if you would."

Before he could turn around, Suigetsu said something for the first time since Naruto had arrived. "I have something for you to do, actually. The servants have been talking about sounds coming from the sewers, so we thought you could inspect them and kill any Weepers that you find."

_'Weepers?' _"...I can do that. Can I bring Yugito with me?"

Suigetsu smirked a bit perversely, which made Naruto frown. "Can't be far away from her much, can you? Bring her if you want to, it's your decision. Just... for lack of a better word, take care of those ... things."

The blonde just nodded, still wondering what Weepers were and if he should put the mask on. Well, mostly about the former. Passing by the silent Yugito, he nodded and sent a smile to Mei before tapping the blonde woman's shoulder and making a signal for her to follow him out of the bar.

She did so, and Naruto held back a chuckle at her relieved look when they got out of the pub. "Having fun with Mei?"

"S-she's nice... I think?" It was so amusing to see a serious person be so awkward. "A bit too energetic..."

"Really? That's great then." Making his way to the hatch next to the Pub that was probably the entrance to the sewers, Naruto turned to Yugito as they reached it. "Before we go inside, can you tell me what exactly are Weepers?"

"You don't know? They are people in the lasts stages of the rat plague, can't think rationally and just kind of move around while moaning. Pale skin, blood dripping from the eyes, a pretty scary sight overall but you get used to it after a few months on one of the infected districts."

"Ew. That sounds horrible." Jumping down the hatch and falling with bent knees, Naruto stood up as Yugito appeared behind him, choosing to just use Blink to get down the hatch. Oh well, it wasn't his mana she was wasting so no problem.

"I thought you would know something about that, being the Lord Protector. Were you too occupied bedding the Empress to do your job?" The blonde man frowned a bit at the jab, but understood her humor probably was snarky like that.

"'Bedding the Empress' didn't interfere with my job, actually. I just can't remember much since I was in the prison." As the two talked, they began walking through the sewers. It was actually really similar to the Dunwall Sewers he 'visited' when he escaped prison, but thankfully not as dimly-lit.

After a bit more of walking, they reached the main part of the sewers, and began barely hearing moans and sounds of vomiting coming from farther into the place. Before Naruto could follow the sound in order to reach the Weepers, he felt Yugito touching his shoulder.

"Hey. Be careful, Weepers have bad sight but good hearing. Try not to make a lot of sound from now on." She whispered and began moving forward on all-fours which only made her look more like a cat, leaving Naruto to nod and follow chrouching.

After some minutes, with the moaning sounds getting progessively louder, the Weepers appeared in the two blonde's lines of sight. There were only two, one vomiting in the dirty sewer water and the other... standing up and doing nothing.

Putting the mask and zooming in on the two infected, Naruto raised an eyebrow. Yugito had described them well; blood dripped from their eyes forming marks resembling tears in their faces, and with their moaning sounds, the 'Weeper' name made more sense than ever.

Deciding to leave his mask on, the blue-eyed man turned to look to his fellow blonde, but found no one at his side. Moving his gaze to the Weepers again, Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Yugito walking next to the Weeper, looking at him expectantly.

She was mainly moving in front of the infected people, but also hit them on the head one or two times, granting her the reaction of more moaning and each Weeper trying to attack her. They only attacked in the direction from which Yugito hit them though, and when said blonde moved to their side they still continued attacking her previous spot.

After a few moments the blonde woman killed the two weepers with movement one would expect from a trained warrior, but Naruto didn't have time to think about it because of Kurama sticking his head out of the satchel.

_**'There are runes in this sewer.'**_

_'More than one?'_

_**'Yeah. One's in the water next to those metal bars and another is inside that cabinet next to one of the Weepers.'**_

_'In the water? Seriously? You don't have any levitating powers or anything, do you?' _Matatabi probably had already told Yugito about the runes because said woman was holding one of them – the cabinet one, to be exact – and looking expectantly at Naruto while nodding her head to the sewer waters.

_**'No, you'll just have to swim. Good luck!'**_

Moving to Yugito's side, Naruto cringed at her glare. Why did she glare at him so much? Granted it was actually kind of cute since she was at least a few centimeters smaller than him, but she wasn't short enough for the glare to stop being scary. "Go get the rune."

"But my coat-"

"I don't care about your coat." She continued glaring at him so Naruto sighed, resigning himself to calmly put his coat and satchel over the cabinet and jump on the water.

Almost gagging, the blonde man swam a bit before seeing the familiar glow of a rune, then picking it up and swimming back to the stone floor.

"You smell worse than anything I have ever smelled in my entire life. Congratulations." Yugito put the rune she was holding inside her satchel after saying her snarky sentence, then retracing her steps to go back to the Pub, Naruto following holding his coat and satchel as far away from his body as possible.

**XxX Hound Pits Pub – Noon **

After taking another bath (thankfully only Temari had seen Naruto after he got out of the sewers, and she was too sleepy to comment on his smell), Naruto was now back in the Pub, drinking the broth of his recently finished ramen.

Yugito was sitting next to him, eating fish and drinking milk. A horrible mixture if you asked anyone in the Pub, especially Mei who was a more than a bit surprised when she asked for that.

Putting the bowl down, Naruto patted his belly as he sighed contentedly, with his blonde companion down the same in a rather unladylike way. Nobody really cared though.

After a few moments of small talk between the two, Sasuke approached with a mumbling Jūgo. The former probably heard the latter's mumbling though because the raven-haired man looked at the orange-haired one and for half a second Naruto could swear Sasuke's eyes turned red.

After this Jūgo seemed to get calmer, and Sasuke grunted and looked at Naruto, holding the black book in his hands. "We found Saya."

Naruto's eyes widened, and he had to hold himself to prevent himself from jumping and strangling the man for him to tell the location of his daughter already. "Where?!"

"The Golden Cat."

"What's that?" Naruto felt a bit self-conscious when even Yugito of all people looked him with widened eyes. Shrinking, he continued. "Even if I have heard about it, I can't really remember..."

"I forgot about your amnesia. It's a... bath house. For aristocrats, to be exact. Little better than a peasant brothel."

"Wait. Saya is being held in a brothel? Seriously?" Neither Naruto nor Sāra had considered her ready for 'the talk', and now that the latter was deceased the blonde would certainly have to do it, mainly since he was sure she would ask. _'Ah, Sāra. I wish you were here.'_

"Yes, yes she is." Naruto felt a bit surprised when he heard the until now silent Jūgo's voice. "The problem is, Suigetsu's brothers, the twins, Mangetsu and Kiugetsu Hōzuki, are against us. They're controlling Saya, and have... resources we need, so they have to die."

"... that sounds reasonable."

Jūgo smiled for a second. It actually seemed genuine compared to Suigetsu's creepy shark-like grin and Sasuke's snarky smirks. "Yes. The main objective is rescuing Saya, though. Good luck."

"Got it." Shaking hands with the orange-haired Admiral, Naruto got up, adjusting his satchel over his shoulder as Yugito did the same, putting her jacket back on.

After waving to Mei and Chōjūrō, both cleaning the pub, the now masked man got out of the pub with his fellow blonde, but instead of going to Kakashi right away he stopped at Shikamaru's office, where said lazy person was sitting on a chair... doing nothing.

"Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru almost fell out of the chair. Wait, did he know how to sleep with his eyes open? After blinking a bit, he turned to Naruto and Yugito, his eyebrown raising at the latter. "So this is your companion they've been talking about?"

"Um, yeah. What I wanted to ask you has to do with her, actually. Can you make a mask for her?" The blonde man could see his companion's eyes widening and her mouth opening to probably go and say she didn't need one, but Naruto sent her a glare before she could say anything. "She's going to help me in these missions, so I don't want her to walk around with nothing covering her face."

Shikamaru got up from the chair, sighing before lazily stretching. "Yeah, I can. Probably won't be ready until tommorow, and I need to get a fit before doing anything."

Naruto brightened up, but nobody could see his expression because of the mask. "Great! I'll go talk with Kakashi, then. Yugito will stay here for now."

Yugito weakly extended her arm to try and hold the blonde in a gesture for him not to leave her alone, but he ran off without noticing and she turned to face Shikamaru, who held a bunch of measure tapes. Sighing, she resigned herself to her fate and went to sit on a chair, cursing Naruto in her mind for leaving her alone.

**XxX Distillery District**

Reaching the same spot Kakashi had left Naruto on the last mission, said blonde got out of the boat with his female companion, who now had her hood down, casting a shadow over the upper half of her face. It wasn't as helpful as using a mask, but it would have to do for now.

"Hey, Naruto." Said masked man turned to Kakashi, letting Yugito take a moment of her time to check her gear. "The killing of Campbell caused _a bit _of a ruckus on the District, so now they have one of those watchtowers on Clavering. I also heard Zabuza is looking for you."

"Zabuza?"

"Yes, he's the leader of the Bottle Street Gang. Shady people, but I'm sure he can help you if he doesn't decide to kill you. Good luck on saving Saya." Kakashi then lit a fire on some wood that was conveniently there and leaned on a rock to rest.

"Thanks." Naruto adjusted his mask, turning to Yugito who now had a... small sword out. "What's that?"

"It's called tantō. A short sword to be exact, but it's exactly like a dagger. Nothing special about it, really."

"Let's go, then." The blonde man began moving, his companion in tow. After a big of walking the bridge located before the Boulevard appeared in the horizon. The two could barely see people running on it, civilians if their clothes were anything, before they were suddenly hit by electricity coming from a watchtower on the beginning of the bridge. _'So they're using weapons that kill civilians just because of me?'_

_**'Come on, the High Overseer was killed. What did you expect, flowers and a 'thank you' letter? The Abbey of Everyman is in shambles now. Now they have to announce the Feast of Painted Kettles and put another person in the job, and that'll still take some time.' **_Naruto sighed. Sometimes he forgot the fox was inside the satchel since they hardly talked in missions when runes or bone charms weren't around.

_'How do you know so much? I didn't understand half of these words...'_

**'**_**We come with the knowledge of the Outsider. Well, a part of it at least.'**_

Shaking his head, Naruto ran for a bit to catch up to Yugito, who hadn't stopped walking while looking at the bridge. Reaching the dumpster where he and Kurama had hidden, the hooded woman stopped while Naruto tried to decide where to go.

"Hey, Naruto."

"What?" Naruto turned to the blonde woman, closing the yellow map of the District.

"I'm going to disable the Watchtower." Pointing at said trap, Yugito glared at Naruto before he could object. "Look, it's pretty easy to do it. I can just blink to the whale oil, take the canister out and done. Besides, I'm pretty sure those gangsters want to talk to you so I'll meet you in the entrance to the Gang's headquarters." She again pointed, but this time to two people wearing civilian clothing and bowler hats with pistols holstered on their hips.

When Naruto turned back to talk to Yugito, she had already disappeared, so he sighed and moved to talk with the thugs.

"Hey! You're the masked guy. Zabuza has been wanting to talk to you." Naruto holstered his sword in order not to cause violent reactions. "In the Distillery. Just continue moving forward, there'll be a door and above it a sign with the words 'Dunwall Whiskey' written on it. Hard to miss."

Nodding, Naruto patted his coat a bit as he walked, before abruptly stopping as he heard the sound of something technological losing function. After a few seconds Yugito appeared, falling graciously next to him. "So, you're going to talk to the guy?"

"Uhum. Just walk close to me since I don't know how they react to me having company." As he said that, they reached the metal door the thug had told him about. Opening the door, the two began their walk to Zabuza's office, in the depths of the Distillery.

**XxX Zabuza's Office**

Naruto calmly went down the stairs, Yugito walking next to him. The perverted looks_ and _shouts from the thugs were very annoying to her, and even though she could kill any of them if they tried anything, these people feared the 'Masked Man', as Naruto was called, so she just walked close to him.

The two reached an 'office', which was just a cramped room under the stairs, with what Yugito recognized as a elixir maker, a desk, a giant sword leaning on the wall and finally a few posters on them.

Leaning over the desk was a man with short spiky black hair, brown eyes and pale skin. He wore bandages covering the bottom half of his face, a black button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, matching pants and finally brown boots. He looked up from the papers on his desk when Naruto arrived, and began talking, revealing he had a gruff voice.

"My men were right. You do look like a man out for murder."  
Naruto frowned, not that anybody could see because of the mask. "I'm not much of a killing person, actually."

Zabuza let out a deep, almost sadistic chuckle. "You may think you aren't, but believe me when I say it." He paused for a bit, getting the papers from the desk again. "And who's the girl? Women shouldn't be walking around the District during these times..."

The blonde saw Yugito reach for her tantō, but he held her wrist as softly as he could to stop her from doing anything. "Believe me, she can protect herself."

"I do, I do. I have a female apprentice of my own, actually. But that's not the point; the matter we have to talk about is the killing of the twins, Mangetsu and Kiugetsu. Two rich boys, and now that they're in the Golden Cat security is extra tight. The thing is, I can get you a better way to get in there, but first you'll have to do something for me."

"... what exactly?"

"Someone has been killing my men and taking my territory. I suspect it's a friend of Galvani's, so I sent one of my best to the guy's house, but he went missing. I need you to go to the Galvani's Residence. You do that for me and I get you a better way into the Golden Cat."

Naruto sighed. "I suppose I can do that. Let's go then, Yug...ao." Thankfully Zabuza hadn't really acknowledged his slip-up, but he could feel Yugito's murderous glare even with the hood covering her eyes.

Oh well, it's not like she was a infamous assassin over Gristol or something. _'I hope so, at least.'  
_  
**XxX District Alleyways**

Naruto walked out of the Distillery, Yugito following silently. "Okay, so now we have to add this to our schedule."

Yugito gave him what he assumed was a amused look. "Schedule? What are we, tourists?"

"Nah, but we really do have one. Right now I need to visit Jiraiya, then we'll go to the Galvani House, come here again and finally get Saya out of that whorehouse." As he talked, Naruto went down the alleyway he recognized as the one Jiraiya's house was located.

The blonde heard Yugito huff, prompting him to tilt her head at her. It probably would have been a cute sight if he wasn't wearing a creepy skull mask. "Do you know him?"

"Come on, who doesn't?! The writer of those perverted books."

They were now in front of Jiraiya's house, and thankfully there was a door now. It did make Naruto wonder how Jiraiya had the time to get a new door in these times. "So he published them? I remember he writing those when he trained me."

The door opened, revealing a shirtless Jiraiya. "Yes, yes I did. My masterpieces, Icha- wait, who's this pretty woman?" He then began leering pervertedly at Yugito, who just moved to behind Naruto, who was currently taking his mask off.

"Not interested, thank you very much." Jiraiya didn't seem to lose any enthusiasm over her rejection though.

"Oh well, I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't try. You guys can come on in." Jiraiya opened the door a bit more to allow Yugito, who now had her hood down, and Naruto entering, and both blondes moved to sit on the chairs near the table, next to each other.

"So, why did'ya come visit? Wanted to introduce me to your new girlfriend?" The white-haired man said as he came with two mugs of coffee from the kitchen.

Naruto blushed a bit, but it wasn't enough for it to be seen by either of the people in the room. "Not really, it's too soon for me. Just wanted to talk to you a bit more. We didn't have much time on my last mission."

Jiraiya smirked as Yugito took a sip from her mug, silently listening to the conversation. "You mean the mission which caused the High Overseer's death and caused the security around Dunwall to triple? Yeah, I remember that. Good job though, I thought you would barge in the Holger Square and shoot Homura square in the face."

"Hey, I've changed a lot since my training, okay?!" Naruto drinked a bit more of the coffee before putting the mug down. "I'm going to get Saya back now. She's in the Golden Cat."

The blonde chuckled when he heard Yugito mutter 'He's probably very familiar with that place...' under her breath, but Jiraiya didn't seem to hear. "The Golden Cat? Oh, that's interesting. An old... friend of mine is the Madame there."

"Wait, so she's a whore?"

Jiraiya looked at his blonde apprentice amusedly. "No, she... manages the workers. She's the madame. You'll probably recognize her when you see her. Biggest bust size I have ever seen, and I'm double your age."

Naruto smiled worriedly, looking between Jiraiya and the only woman in the room, who had a shadow over her eyes contributing to the murderous look. "Yeah, that seems... interesting? Do you want me to tell her about you if I find her?"

A genuine smile appeared on Jiraiya's face as he looked at the lone window in the house which showed the Boulevard. "... that would actually be very nice of you. Can you do it? Her name is Tsunade."

"Sure. I should go now, gotta do some shady things for some shady people." He stood up and grabbed his and Yugito's empty mugs, moving to the kitchen.

"It's not for Granny Rags, is it?"

"No, I'm helping Zabuza this time."

Jiraiya sighed. "Don't you ever learn?"

"Too late for that~!" The blonde said in a singsong voice as he got out of the house and closed the door with his foot as Yugito passed through it, his hands already adjusting the mask on his face as his fellow blonde put her hood up.

**XxX  
****AN: **Yay, chapter 5!

I'm sorry this is late! I decided to watch the Office and see what's special about it and I just got hooked. I refuse to acknowledge anything after season 7 though.

Didn't write the lemon between Naruto and Sāra, yeah. Probably won't write any citrus at all until my second story, or third. Or never, dunno. But not in this one.

Finally, this chapter was painfully easy to write. While I actually feel kind of lazy when I have to write the canon parts of the game, one of my favorite parts is writing interaction between the characters. This chapter may be seen as filler, so sorry about that. Didn't wanna jump into the mission. x)

Please review!

**Next Chapter**: Naruto and Yugito return to the place where they first met, go to the Golden Cat and rescue Saya Rōran, the daughter of the Empress.


End file.
